


Vlogging, editing, and tutorials for how to fall in love.

by heartlesslynx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Art, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Poly Gay Trio, fashion guru, vlogging au, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: John Laurens is new to New York. With his art, his WeTube channel, and a few friends, it should be a good year between college and law school. Add to the mix a french accented beauty blogger, a scrappy but hungry writer, and enough artistry to cover the city in color, and you have yourself a story worth telling.





	1. Apartment Vlog 1: New York, New York

John was glad the move was over. The long road trip from Carolina to New York had been a killer, even with Martha playing backseat dj. But here he was, in his apartment in the Big Apple, and he could finally chill for the first time since leaving his family home early that week.  
Or so he thought.  
John had just finished unpacking his kitchen, putting up his wall calendar, before realizing what day it was. “Oh shit, I didn't film a video for this week.” he thought, trying not to stress out. He had been putting up videos on WeTube for the last two years, and had set a goal to upload weekly as a new year's resolution. And knowing his followers, they would likely give him shit for it in the most playful way possible.  
“Well, talking vlog it is.” he determined, heading to his bedroom and grabbing his camera.  
He spent a good fifteen minutes finding a corner of the apartment that had decent lighting so he wouldn't have to go rooting through boxes for a light stand. He ended up parking in front of a window, the sun’s natural light likely enough to get him through a quick video. He dragged a chair over from the kitchen, setting up his camera and monitor. He decided that he could live without an extra mic, grabbing a notebook to jot down things to cover in the video. He looked behind himself, seeing that the background was filled with boxes, boxes, and more boxes. “Well, i can’t fix that now.” he sighed, deciding that ‘newly moved in chic’ was his intention and not just how things happened.  
Normally he would script his videos in some way, that way they had an easier format to follow and his videos were more consistent. But, it was Sunday morning, and if he wanted the video up today, he had to get filming. He jotted down his few talking points, circling the reminder to thank Martha for all of her help with the move.  
“Hey guys,” John said, starting the intro to the video. “Sorry I've been radio silent this week. But, there is good reason for it. See the background?” he wildly gestured, “that's right, I made it to New York! I'm so excited, it been a dream of mine for a while now. Shout-out to Martha, aka the best page admin and sister anyone could ask for. A four day road trip later and she hasn't killed me.”  
“Thank you all for your support as well in this endeavour guys. I wouldn’t have gotten up the courage to talk with dad about the year off before law school without your help.” He grinned, “So this year is going to be interesting. I have a few jobs that I am looking into, and my Tipster is open for sponsorship if anyone is interested. The theme of this month is still up in the air, but ‘Home’ and ‘Interstellar’ are currently the top rated options, so get your votes in so I can start working on the prints for the month! I am also doing commissions, and those rates are on Tipster as well.”  
“But onto the actual content you all have been waiting for. I have a few videos of the road trip that I hope to have up in the next week or two, and after that we should be back to the weekly art stream and maybe some new content! Who knows, I’m in a new city full of many possibilities.”  
“Thank you all so much for watching, if you want to see more of my content give me a Plus, and I hope to see you all again soon! Now to unpack my apartment.”  
He ended the capture, sighing and relaxing his posture. He tried to stay playful in his videos while still remembering everything he had to say, and to top it all off try and appear like he wasn’t trying to hard. A wonderful combination of things he hoped to one day master.  
He took down his equipment, pulling out the memory card and plugging it into his laptop to start downloading the footage. He hoped to finish the edit that afternoon, maybe using some time to go find a coffee shop that he could go upload in until his internet connection got set up.  
He looked around his apartment, seeing the sea of boxes. He cracked his knuckles, deciding to get to unpacking while he waited. The sooner he was unpacked, the sooner he could explore.


	2. Vlog: Arts, Crafts, and Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules, Hercules! (Also testing to see if you can publish ahead)

“Hey guys, John here!” he said to his camera, holding it up to see the little monitor on the side. “Well, I’ve been in the city two weeks now, and boy howdy, I have been having an interesting time. The subway system is SUPER confusing, but hey, if it gets you there, it gets you there.”

    “So, today we’re going on an adventure. I need some paints for my latest project, and while I’m out I thought I would go look for some inspiration for a few pieces. My Tipsters have chosen the theme of ‘home’ for this month, so now that my home is here in New York, what better than to explore it.” He grabbed his bag, swinging it over one shoulder. “So, let’s go!” He ended the clip, putting the camera into the case at his side. He intended on getting some shots of the city, something that he could use later for paintings or maybe a photo collage of sorts.

    He grabbed his keys, slipping them into his bag as he left his apartment, taking the stairs to the street level. “Don’t forget to vlog,” he thought, still finding it weird filming himself in public. Thankfully, it was New York, and people tended to ignore it, so that had to be worth something.

    He texted his friend Mulligan, trying to make plans to meet up with him while he was out and about. Hercules and John had met at a summer program at John’s college, Hercules being an alumni, John a soon to be senior with no direction in his life. They had talked about their passions, Herc’s being fashion and John’s being art. They had agreed to stay in touch, John quickly thinking of Herc as his closest friend. The tailor had talked him into his move to the big city, seeing the opportunities that John could have for his art. And with his help, as well as Martha’s nagging, John had taken the biggest leap of his life. And currently, that big leap had him waking up a hungover tailor.

    The two planned to meet for lunch, Herc clearly needing the time to get ready while John went shopping.

    As John made his way through the city, he pulled out his camera often, taking shots of buildings, the city streets, anything he found interesting really. His mind churned, coming up with several ideas for things he could make. By the time he made it to the art store, he had plenty of ideas, swinging through the aisles and grabbing paints and a few more canvas for his project stash. He peeled out of the store with a clear picture in his head of what he wanted, heading to a coffee shop to meet Hercules. 

    “Off to lunch with my friend Herc.” John said playfully to the camera, pulling it out for more content, “Hopefully he’s not too hungover, but we’ll have to see.” He walked up to the cafe, looking in and seeing Herc sitting by the window nursing a black coffee. He filmed walking up to his friend before turning off the camera, knowing that most people felt weird having their lives recorded.

    “How you doing buddy?” John asked jokingly, a little louder than normal, Herc cringing away at the noise.

    “Please don’t use your camera voice, the monkeys in my head are making enough noise as it is.” Herc groaned, burying his head in his arms.

    “It must have been some party last night.” John joked, a waiter coming over and taking his drink order.

    “A whole bottle of rum in one night is a terrible idea.” Herc groaned, looking up. “But enough about my crazy party life. How’s the city treating you?”

    “Ok, i guess.” John admitted, “I haven’t seen much other than the art store, my apartment, and the grocery by me.”

    “You need a life, man.” Herc lamented, “Seriously, you move to New York and all you do is hole up in your apartment? Come on now, a city is made for exploring.”

    “I’ll be less holed up this week.” John said, “I’ve just been getting into the swing of things since the big move, that’s all.”

    “I follow you on Chitter, man.” Herc pointed out, “You’ve been unpacked for a week and you’ve cheeped nothing but your art projects and replies since. Seriously, you need to get out more.”

    “I know.” John sighed, “It’s just, I need to prove to my dad that art can be a relevant career, and that I can make a living on it. So, i’ve been kind of…. focused.”

    “ Focused doesn’t mean not having a life.” Herc pointed out. John sighed, knowing he was right. “How about coming to my place on Friday? A few people will be over. Think of it as a welcome to town party.”

    “I’ll think about it.” John relented, Herc grinning to himself at that.

    “You might even meet somebody~” Herc practically sang, reminding John of reason eight thousand as to why he had moved to New York and out of the very conservative south. Herc was one of three people who knew about John and who he was. Or, really, who he wanted to be. With his father breathing down his neck, and his conservative community, it had been impossible for John to come out, barely admitting to himself that he was anything other than straight. But he knew what he felt towards people, and where his romantic interests lay. And maybe Herc was right. Maybe he would meet someone. 

    The two enjoyed a leisurely lunch together, Herc filling John in on his night. The stories of Hercules adventures were always worth a listen.

    Once the check came, John was antsy to get home. He has ideas that he wanted to get down, things to create. As he and Herc parted ways, he forgot about his camera, the strap staying across his chest. Normally, he would pull it out, summarize the outing with a quick quip. But his focus was elsewhere. And who could blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow progress with this! I have a plan of progression, I promise!


	3. Speedpaint: The Hudson, my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuyler sisters introduced, a takeout order, and a plea from one Hercules Mulligan.

“John Laurens, either let me in or I am breaking down this door.” Hercules called firmly, John groaning at his friend. He had attempted to ignore the calls and messages, Friday evening creeping up on him. He turned around from his spot in front of the canvas, wiping his hand on a rag before touching his camera, ending the capture.

    “I’m coming, calm your tits!” John called crankily, making his way across the hall and to the door. He wrenched it open, a very put together Hercules Mulligan staring down at him.

    “Bro, you’re not even dressed?’ Herc asked, shouldering his way into the apartment, “Come on! I told the girls we’d meet them for dinner by six and you’re looking like you just rolled out of bed!”

    “Uhh, about that,” John started, Herc turning and throwing him a look.

    “Dude, don’t flake out on me, the girls are so excited to meet you!: Herc lamented, the ‘girls’ being the Schyler sisters, long term friends of one Hercules Mulligan, and hopefully friends of John’s if the night went to course.

    “It’s not flaking, I never said I was going!” John pointed out. “Besides, I’m in the middle of something.”

    “John, when did you last leave your apartment?” Herc asked seriously. John turned away, not really wanting to ask that question. “John-”

    “Herc, you have to understand!” John said in frustration, “I’ve been working on this one idea for the last few days and it is all finally coming together. I started a speedpaint of it, and if I leave right now I don’t know what I’ll get back to it, and-”

    “And you know that I get that.” Hercules said calmly. “But John, you have to do something OTHER than working sometimes too. If you keep up this cycle of just working yourself to the bone and not doing anything other than it, I don’t know what’s going to happen to you.” Herc had the really efficient life skill of pointing out to John all of the reasons he had moved. Currently, reason six thousand, four hundred. John knew that his focus was an important asset for him, his work showed it when all was said and done. But there was something to be said for too much focus. And yet again, Herc was right. 

“Can I at least show you what I've been working on?” John asked. “It's really important to me, so at least look at it before you drag me away from it.” Herc paused, before relenting, following John to his living room. All of his furniture was pushed to one side, the bare wall across from the large window. And arranged on the wall were 5 canvas, the middle one currently on John’s easel, his palette and brushes perched on a rolling drawered cart. Herc was awed by the pieces, the two finished hanging on the wall sections of the skyline off of the Hudson, the first one very light as if the sun had just risen, the second bright as if it was midday. The one on the easel was half painted, the sky taking shape as a warm sunset.

“So this is what has you holed up.” Herc mentioned, taking a closer look at the piece. “How far in are you?”

“The sketches I finished yesterday night, so I started painting when I woke up.” John listed, looking at his camera, changing some setting or other. “And I started a speedpaint of it, so people could see all that went into them.” Hercules had to admit, he was impressed. John had a goal in mind, and he was working towards it. But Herc knew his friend had to compromise.

“Ok. I won't make you come to my place.” Herc started, John’s eye lighting up, “BUT, Only if you let me invite the girls over here. I can have them grab takeout, and we can just chill, eat for a bit, and then you can get back to it.”

“Uhhh, Herc? My apartment really isn't set up for, uh, guests?” John pointed out, all the furniture pushed aside for him to work.

“We can stay in the kitchen, I promise the girls won't disturb your work.” Hercules promised, “Just take a break Jack.” John sighed, agreeing to meet the girls. Herc grinned, pulling out his phone and calling the sisters. 

“Hey Ang…. No, not canceling, but change of plan. Mind if you and the girls could grab takeout and bring it to John’s? He's in the middle of something and doesn't want to get terribly sidetracked… technically it's closer than my place? Yeah, no, it's cool, we'll just eat dinner here and when John kicks us out we can go back to your place…. No, I am not starting a new TV show with you guys until we finish Legend of Korra…… Not even for hot guys in lion robots…. Alright, see you guys in twenty.” As Herc wrapped up the call, he gave John a huge grin, the plan actually working out. 

“Alright, the girls are game, so we have twenty minutes to….” he looked John over, contemplating.

“I’ll take the hint.” John sighed, turning to go to his bedroom for a change of clothes. Twenty minutes would be enough to shower off the paint that had made itself known on his body, and get changed to look semi respectable.

**twenty ish minutes**

As John opened the door to the bathroom, he heard a knock at his door, a shrill voice calling “Mulligan!” a sounding alarm to the girls arrival. John opened his door to three girls, the smallest of which slipped past him.

“Mulligan, you forgot to send your freaking drink order!” she called, a grumpy look on her face. “We had to guess, so if you don’t like it you can buck off.”

“Pegs, if it’s from Lotus I genuinely won’t care.” Herc said, appearing from the kitchen, a stack of John’s dishware in hand. “Now, could you please thank our gracious host that you so rudely rushed past?” She turned, looking at John as if she hadn’t seen him the first time.

“My bad.” She jested, offering her hand for a handshake. “Peggy Schyler. By far the cutest sister, no matter what Ang says.”

“No, I’d call you a bloodthirsty heathen.” Ang said, the young woman entering the home, a large bag of takeout in hand. “Angelica Schyler. Thanks for the invitation, I promise we don’t mean to intrude. Peggy’s just…. well. Peggy.”

“No problem at all.” John mumbled shyly, a little overwhelmed with the large amount of people in his apartment. “I’m John Laurens. Thanks for letting us change the plan.”

“It’s no problem at all,” The last sister said, carrying a drink carrier. “And I’m Eliza. Herc’s told us quite alot about you.” John blushed lightly, hoping they were good things.

“WHOA!” Peggy called loudly, “This stuff is intense!” John turned on a dime, seeing Peggy staring at the paintings John had been working on. “Herc, you weren’t kidding when you said his stuff was great! I haven’t seen anything like this before! It’s so cool!” Peggy babbled, very clearly standing away from the painting on the easel. “What gave you the idea? Did you do the reference yourself or did you find it online? How long did the first one take you? Was the second one easi-”

“Peggy, you’re overwhelming him.” Angelica deadpanned, patting John on the back, passing to look at the paintings herself. “Though, I do agree, these are very good, John.”

“Thank you.” He said genuinely, “I have a long way to go with them.” 

“So Herc mentioned you do WeTube as well?” Eliza asked.

“Sort of. It’s sort of a hobby that I ended up doing more often as a way to set myself goals.” John admitted, “Not professionally of course. I don’t have enough backing for that. Mostly I just film myself painting or I vlog, simple stuff.”

“Well, you never know.” Eliza grinned. “I had a few friends who started WeTube pages and were moderately successful. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Of course not.” Herc said, “John Laurens is a brilliant artist, a chill guy, and above all else, a gracious host who wouldn’t want to leave his guests hanging. John, shall we get the food set out?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” John grinned, a little glad the focus was off of him. 

“By the way, the container of fried tofu is gone.” Angelica mentioned.

“What? How did you go through a double order of fried tofu on the way here?!” Herc asked in exasperation.

“I was hangry.” Peggy said plainly. “Nobody likes me hangry.” The group chuckled, making their way into the kitchen, takeout awaiting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's read so far. I'm falling more and more in love with this universe as I move forward, and u hope you all will enjoy it with me.  
> Tumblr: heartlesslynx (main) captainofthecrackship (writing/possibly abandoned because main blog rules my soul)


	4. Speedpaint: Interstellar Series: Portaits

It had been well over a month, and John was starting to get used to his New York lifestyle. He worked on his art, made videos, hung out with Herc and or the girls, rinse and repeat. It was comfortable, and he felt himself slipping into the routine. Sort of.

“Why does Ang get a portrait and I don’t!” Peggy complained, secretly glad she wasn’t the one John was photographing.

“Because Ang graciously agreed to sit still for a hour,” Angelica said playfully, “Unlike a certain college freshman who REALLY should be working on her Psych paper.”

“I can work on it later, you guys are doing things and it’s distracting.” Peggy complained, mostly looking for an excuse to not write the paper.

“You didn’t have to come you know.” Angelica reminded, John motioning her to change her pose. She moved from properly sitting to crossing one leg over the other, leaning on her elbow and looking into the camera.

“It was either this or stay home, what else would I pick.” Peggy pointed out. She continued messing with her phone, likely reading through some news feed or other.

“Almost done Ang, thanks for the help.” John thanked, taking some closer shots of her face.

“No problem at all, thanks for letting me.” She said genuinely. “What’s the concept again?”

“The theme this month is Interstellar?” John noted, “And I had an idea for making someone’s portrait but in the stars? Sort of like a personalized galaxy print.”

“As long as it makes you happy.” Angelica grinned, “I will be honored to be painted by you.”

“Eww, get a room.” Peggy chastised, looking up at her sibling. “Hey John, did the paintings of the skyline sell? I know I saw you finish them, but I never heard otherwise.”

“Oh, yeah, they sold.” John said, “I didn’t make much off of them, I broke even. But the couple who bought them sent me a picture of them hanging in their home, and it looks just great.”

“That's really nice to hear.” Angelica said kindly, “But I hope you actually get to make money on your works. Being a starving artist really isn’t the way to go.”

“Yes Ang. Of course Ang.” John joked, Angelica throwing him a glare normally reserved for her siblings. “Seriously, yes, I hope to actually profit off of my work. And if i get commissions, yes, I will charge appropriately. But for stuff that I am making just for video content, just to put it up online for my followers or their friends to bid on, I really don’t know what to expect.”

“Well, here’s hoping that we can see bigger things for our lovely Laurens.” Peggy said, getting up from the couch and coming over to Angelica. “New topic quickly, Ang, what are you doing Saturday?”

“Bachlorette party for Penny, which you would know if you listened to me little sis.” Angelica tutted.

“Shoot, and Eliza is busy with her internship.” Peggy groaned. She paused for a moment, before turning to John, a devilish grin on her face. “Hey John, what are YOU doing Saturday?”

“Uh oh, what do you have in store for me, miss Pegs.” John asked, tearing down his camera setup.

“Nothing much,” Peggy said, “Just a meetup in Central Park?”

“Oh Peggy, you’re not dragging John to Central Park just so you can fangirl over a bunch of vloggers.” Angelica stated, “It’s not fair to bring someone to something like that just to abandon them.”

“But Ang, it’s perfect!” Peggy explained, “If John goes with me he can network with the other WeTube producers, and if he falls flat on his face, he can bring a sketchbook and work on art things!”

“Are we insinuating that I am bad at socializing?” John deadpanned, both Peggy and Angelica throwing him knowing looks. He paused a moment, before relenting, “Alright, that’s fair. But Angelica, I don’t mind. I haven’t been to a meetup yet, and Peggy’s right. I could do some networking of some sort.”

“Oh John!” Peggy squealed in excitement, hugging John around the waist, “Yes yes YES! It’ll be great! I know that the vlogger twins will be there, and then there’s this super cutie who does a music channel with covers of modern music done with a ukulele, and a few VERY cute beauty vloggers if you’re interested? Not that I have any pull or anything, I’m just a fan, but who isn’t a fan of someone whose eyeliner game is on point? Oh, or-”

“Yes Peggy, we get it.” Angelica said calmly, Peggy practically vibrating in excitement. “Now, can you please gather your things? We are meeting Eliza for dinner and we don’t want to be late.” She turned back to John, a grin on her face. “Thanks for letting me be a part of your project again. I can’t wait to see the work in progress.”

“No problem at all.” John grinned, “Hopefully I’ll have the main sketch done tomorrow, and if i get going on it, maybe I’ll have the painting done early next week?”

“Take your time on it, John.” Angelica tutted, “There’s no time limit on art. Even art channels on WeTube.” John turned away sheepishly, reason two thousand four hundred for why he had made a fresh start in New York tumbling out of Angelica’s mouth as if she were reading his mind. He nodded, Angelica and Peggy gathering their things. Peggy gave John one last squealing hug, excited for their adventure that weekend, promising to message him to plan their day.

    After the two had left his apartment, John could feel the silence like a weight on his skin. He was increasingly used to the presence of the girls, the three and Herc visiting him regularly, almost like clockwork. It wasn’t his intention to be a reclusive artist, but when most of your life revolves around an internet connection and a camera cord, sometimes you were stuck. John sighed, deciding to start working on the photo edit for his painting. He grabbed his laptop, making himself at home on his couch, still pushed to the side so the bare wall faced the large window of his apartment. As he connected the memory card to his computer, he turned on his TV, using his phone to select a WeTube playlist to play in the background.

    He looked over the pages he subscribed to, seeing a very familiar face in his recent videos bar. He added it to his ‘working’ playlist, adding a few more for good measure. He pressed play, watching for a few moments before delving into editing chaos.

    “Hello Lovelies, Lafayette here, and today we’re doing a look based off of the ‘Couture’ palette be Esset cosmetics.” The voice over started, John longingly looking at the beautiful man of the tutorial. John had subscribed to ‘Marquie’ sometime in high school, the young man’s makeup tutorials very calming to listen to. Or, at least that is what he told himself. 

The man running the channel was the infamous Lafayette, a male vlogger who was all about body positivity and beauty in all it’s forms. He did makeup tutorials, beauty hauls, any and everything under the sun when it came to question and answer videos. John found him endearing, his honesty very refreshing. Lafayette had even done a video on toxic masculinity, and how ‘it doesn’t matter what you wear, what you put on your face, how you talk, anything. Above all else, as long as you are happy with yourself, that is all that matters, and do not let anyone tell you otherwise.’ At the time of the video, John was struggling through his last year of general education credits at his college, dealing with more than his share of casual insults at his masculinity. It had been a rough time, and Lafayette’s videos had helped him through it.

He had never admitted it to anyone, not even Martha, but he may have had more than a small crush on Lafayette. Not like he would ever say anything, in real life or online, fearful of any fall out from Lafayette or his followers. He would stay far away from that nonsense, thank you. But, with Peggy already asking him to go to the Central Park meetup? Well, the chance of seeing the beauty vlogger was just another plus.


	5. Vlog: October Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyper (adorable) Peggy, John has fans, and a crush(ing) realization

“Don’t worry, Ang. I got here early,” John said into his cell, his backpack slung over one shoulder as he looked for a spare bench to sit at while he waited for Peggy and the meetup, “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it. Is Peggy on the subway yet? Alright, cool. Yeah, I’m waiting by the benches by the station. No worries, I brought stuff to do. Yeah, got it. Don’t chastise her too much, everyone misses trains. Yep. Alright, I’ll text when she gets here. Alright, have fun with the bachelorette activities. Bye Ang.” He ended the call, putting his phone aside. He opened his bag, pulling out his sketchbook. He turned to his most recent sketch, propping the pad open on his knee. 

    The pictures that he had taken of Angelica had inspired him, the sketch itself really translating into something he was proud of. A few messages and selfie requests later, and he had started working on a series of portraits, using his friend's and sister’s selfies, as well as the color palettes from different space phenomenon. The Schuyler sisters were mostly done sketch wise, Eliza’s picture actually being one that she had taken for a modeling headshot. Peggy’s had been a blurry selfie (clearly taken on the spot, seeing as her hair was askew and she had managed to get a piece of lettuce stuck on her face). Hercules had been more difficult to convince, but one well placed bribe of a night out later, and John was in possession of a cheeky selfie of one Hercules Mulligan. Martha had been by far the easiest to sketch, John finding photos of them from his graduation weekend and choosing one of them laughing to use for his reference.

    He was working on the sketch for Peggy at the moment, the young woman’s picture endearing yet playful. He was stubbornly reminding himself to add the chaotic hair and forgotten piece of lettuce into the final draft. He kept an eye out for Peggy, keeping his eye on the station.

    “Excuse me?’ He heard someone say, looking up to see someone wearing a WeTube beanie. “I’m sorry, are you John Laurens of ‘theplacetobe’ from WeTube?”

    “Y-yeah, that’s me.” He stuttered, closing his sketchbook.

    “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry if I interrupted you!” She backtracked. “I didn’t know you were coming to the meetup or I would have asked my friend Kimi to come. She loves your stuff soo so much. Your Hudson speedpaint was outrageous, and your old cartoon character sketches videos are the best.”

    “T-Thank you so much!” He thanked, a little surprised to be recognised. 

    “Could I get a selfie? She’s totally going to freak.” The young woman said gleefully. 

    “S-sure!” John replied, standing up. The girl giggled playfully, pulling out her phone, holding it up to get her and John in the shot. She held up a peace sign, sticking out her tongue. John grinned, holding up a peace sign as well.

    “Thank you so so much, can I tag you in it?” She asked.

    “Of course, and tell your friend thanks so much for watching my videos.” John asked genuinely. 

    “No problem at all!” She grinned. “See you at the meetup?”

    “I’ll be there.” He smiled, the young woman saying goodbye before racing off.

    “Well someone has a fan.” Another voice said, John turning to see Peggy with a smirk on her face. 

    “I guess so.” John said, still a little blown away at the encounter. He never really got stopped or recognized, so when it did happen he was still a little shocked.

    “Well, I’m glad you were able to come with me then.” Peggy grinned, “For all you know we’ll start a little John Laurens fan club. You could design tshirts and everything.”

    “Let’s shelve that concept and come back to it at a different…… juncture.” John deadpanned. “Yes, different juncture. Now, are you ready to go?”

    “Yep Yep!” Peggy said cheerfully. John grinned, turning to head into the park where the meetup was taking place.

    The duo made their way to the meetup, the organizers choosing a wide expanse of greenery. John saw the gathered people, a much larger crowd than he had anticipated. 

    “Placing bets on how quickly you meet another fan.” Peggy chuckled, John reddening at the thought. They made their way to the gathered crowd, John looking around to see any familiar faces. 

    “Wow, I didn’t know that Nina was coming!” Peggy said excitedly, indicating the young Puerto Rican woman currently talking with a group of young ladies. John could almost feel Peggy vibrating beside him, a sigh leaving him.

    “Go on ahead.” John said, shooing Peggy ahead, “I’ll be around, so come find me, alright?”

    “Sure sure!” She all but chirped, giving John a jostling hug before rushing over to the small gathering around Nina. John scoped out the crowd, clutching his sketchbook to his side. 

    “Just a little bigger than I thought.” John thought to himself, trying to decide if he would be better off heading to the trees around the area, parking to work on his sketched. But then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

    “Excuse me?” A young voice asked, John turning to see a young lady with large round glasses, “John Laurens?”

    “Y-es, that’s me.” John stuttered.

    “My name’s June, I love your videos.” She said, a grin on her face. “I didn’t know you were coming to the meetup today. I thought you posted that you were working on your interstellar series this weekend?”

    “Oh, I’m here with a friend.” John stated, looking to see if Peggy was still where he left her. Which, seeing as she was Peggy ‘give me a double espresso, stat’ Schyler, she was not. “Who has apparently disappeared in the blink of an eye.”

    “That’s cool though, I’m really glad you came!” June grinned, “These meetups are a really good way to meet people and make friends. It’s fun. At least, I think so.”

    “Sounds nice to me.” John said kindly, trying to build some confidence.

    “Well, thank you so much for talking to me!” June said, a young woman waving at her. “I gotta head out, but I’m glad I saw you before I left.”

    “No problem.” John started, before remembering his earlier interaction. “Wait, do you want a selfie? That’s a thing people do right?”

    June stood there sort of shocked for a moment, before replying “Of course! Yes, please and thanks!” He grinned, the two taking a selfie, June thanking him profusely before taking her leave.

    John spent the next while in this manner, meeting people and talking about his work and page. He was surprised by the amount of people who knew him, asking him very considerate questions about his thoughts and his art. 

    He turned away from another person, intending to take a quick breather away from the massive meetup, before feeling another tap on his shoulder. He turned, expecting it to be another fan, completely shocked to see the one and only Lafayette, a mile wide grin on his face. 

    “Mon ami, I didn’t know we would be seeing you here today!” Lafayette said excitedly, John blown away, Lafayette speaking with him as if he knew him. “I wish I had known, I would have had the other coordinators send you an information packet or get you from the station! Hello hello, pleasure to finally meet you John Laurens!”

    “You know my name?” John asked, genuine shock reading clearly on his face.

    “Of course, of course!” Lafayette said, practically glowing, “I’ve been watching your channel for several weeks now. A friend referred me to it when he heard you were moving to New York.” John’s heart fluttered in his chest, his favorite vlogger knowing his name and his content blowing him out of the water. “Come, come, let me introduce you to some people!”

    “Sure!” John agreed, practically floating from happiness. Lafayette grabbed his hand, John following him with a silly grin on his face. 

    “Folk, folks, let me introduce the newest WeTube face in New York!” Lafayette called, a small group of creators opening to them. “John Laurens, meet the organizers of the October WeTube meetup, as well as a few page creators and content producers.”

    Lafayette went around the circle, introducing John to each person; James Madison and Thomas Jefferson, Nina Rosario and her boyfriend Usnavi, Maria Reynolds, Charles Lee, and coming to the edge of the group, “And last but not least, Alexander Hamilton, our group coordinator and all around great guy.”

    “That’s not what you were saying last night.” Jefferson deadpanned, Alex throwing him a look.

    “Pleasure to meet you,” Alex said to John, clearly ignoring Thomas, “Mind if I call you John?”

    “Sure man, I’m cool with whatever.” John added, shaking Alex’s hand.

    “Well, now that you have met everyone, we can get around to the big group and get photos taken before Usnavi heads out.” Lafayette listed, moving things along. “Thanks for coming out even though you have to work yet today Usnavi.”

    “I’m glad I could make it.” Usnavi replied, “Sometimes it can’t be helped, but I’m glad I could make it today.”

    “Alright everyone!” Alex called across the crowd, “We’re going to take a group shot! If everyone could gather up we’ll get started! If you don’t want to be in it, that’s ok, please just move behind me, your lovely photographer!” A few chuckles were heard in the crowd, the group moving around to surround the content creators. John felt a hand on his shoulder, Lafayette having thrown his arm around him casually as they gathered up. John tried to calm his beating heart, hoping he wasn’t blushing. 

    “Say Cheese guys!” Alex called, Lafayette clearly saying “Fromage!” as the picture was taken. Laughter rippled through the crowd, John joining in.

    “Alright guys, thanks so much!” Alex called, heading back to Lafayette and John, the crowd dispersing to continue socializing. 

    “Thank you for taking the photo Mon chou.” Lafayette said lovingly, leaving John’s side and wrapping Alex in a hug.

    “I know how it goes.” Alex replied, “It’s easier this way so no one gets left out.”

    “It’s very much appreciated.” Lafayette said, leaning in and kissing Alex. And with that, the high John had been feeling for most of the afternoon shrank away.

    “Hey John, are you ok? You’re looking a little pale.” Alex pointed out, John feeling embarrassment flood through him.

    “Oh it’s fine, I was just lusting after a taken man for the last few years.” John thought to himself, instead saying, “Oh, no, it’s fine. I think I may have gotten a little too much sun.”

    “Oh dear, are you sure you’re alright?” Lafayette asked in concern. “Oh, I wasn’t thinking, you’ve been out in the sun all afternoon. Do you need water or anything? I’m sure someon-”

    “No, I’m fine.” John said, trying to recover his dignity, “I should be ok. I was planning on heading out soon. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

    “Are you sure?” Lafayette asked, “It’s no trouble, we could-”

    “I’m fine, I promise.” John relented. “I think I’m going to go find my friend and head out. But thank you for introducing me to everyone. Really.”

    Lafayette looked conflicted, before nodding, saying, “Well, we hope to see you again soon!”

    John nodded, saying farewell to the group before making a speedy exit, texting Peggy that he was ready to head out.

    “Wow John, thank you so much for bringing me!’ she babbled, “Nina was so so nice, and I’ve never met Usnavi before but he seemed so chill. I-” She cut off her own babbling, the two walking down the path. “Hey, are you ok? You look like someone said something mean. Do I need to fight someone? I don’t care who, Dad had me take self defence classes in middle school and I stil-”

    “I’m fine.” John said dully, “Just too much sun and talking to lots of people. I’m just tired.” He dismissed the hurt feelings he felt, knowing that he really shouldn’t have expected anything. Lafayette was basically a rising star, it wasn’t a shock that he was taken. But why did it hurt so much?

    “Oh, ok.” Peggy said gently. “Well, I’m here if you need me you know.” John nodded, walking mindlessly forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooo, don't break his heart (I say. To myself. As I do it anyway.) The plot thickens folks!  
> I may go ahead and post daily if I keep at the pace I am going? I am currently two chapters ahead. Of I don't I'll just be really ahead for a while which is fine by me.  
> I'm hoping you are all enjoying this, I know I am.


	6. Vlog: Ladies night???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a honorary Schuyler sister. No if ands or buts.

“Jooooohhhnnnn~” Angelica called playfully from the hall, knocking on his door. “Let us in~ We brought food~” John sighed, unwrapping himself from his blanket cocoon on the couch. Ever since the meetup, he had been drowning himself in work, trying to distract himself from how awful he felt about finding out his crush had a boyfriend. And it had worked. Until now. Because he had agreed to let the Schuyler sisters come over for movie night, the girls complaining that they hadn’t seen him in weeks. Which he denied, weeks being too broad of a term. It had only been two. Two weeks of kicking himself for falling so hard for somebody.

    He took a deep breath, knowing he didn’t look his best but frankly, he was past the point of caring. He opened the door, Angelica leading the charge. The girls started to talk, before abrupt silence took over the hall.

“Oh, John.” Eliza said sadly, “Honey, are you ok? You don’t look well.”

“You look like you got hit by a truck.” Peggy stated plainly, both her sisters throwing her

the stink eye. “What? He kind of does.”

“What’s wrong, John?” Angelica asked, concern playing in her voice, coming forward

and feeling his forehead.

    “I’m fine Ang,” he played it off, trying to sound aloof and not just exhausted. “I’ve been pushing myself a little bit too hard, and it just kind of…… came to a head?”

    “Oh John.” Angelica said, wrapping him in a hug. “I’m so sorry, we should have checked on you earlier in the week. Gosh, I’m so dense.”

    “Ang,” John started, feeling guilty that he was worrying them.

    “Nope, none of that.” She ordered. “Girls, change of plans. Ladies night, let’s go.”

    “But we wer-” Peggy started.

    “Nope. Ladies night. We can go out another night.” Angelica all but ordered. John threw them a questioning look, the three girls passing him into his apartment.

    “Hey John, what kind of takeout do you want?” Eliza asked, pulling out her phone.

    “Oh, I’m fine.” John said, not wanting to think back if he HAD eaten that day. “Just orde-”

    “Rule one of Ladies night,” Peggy listed, “Takeout and Junk food are a must. And seeing as you are a honorary Schuyler sister, you get to choose.”

    John was speechless. The takeover was an instantaneous flood, and he really didn’t get a say in it. “Uh, whatever is in the neighborhood?”

    “John, sweetie,” Eliza chided, “Don’t be pressured by this. Ladies night is just concentrated problem solving. Usually aided by food, good company, and whatever shitty romcom we find first.” John paused, nodding.

    “Giani’s is down the road,” Peggy pointed out, “How about Italian?”

    “That works for me.” John stated, looking over to his living room, Angelica moving things to and fro. “Do you need any hel-”

    “Just get food ordered while I work my magic.” Angelica called, pushing the sofa across the carpet. “Peggy, can I get help?”

    “Sure thing.” She said chipperly, joining her older sister in the living room area. “John. go pick food. We’ll get it all set up.” He relented, joining Eliza in the kitchen as she placed their food order.

    Three hours, a takeout order, and one really awful romantic comedy later, and John was feeling better to an extent. At some point, he had slipped to the floor, Peggy and Angelica hogging the couch while Eliza perched on one of his dining room chairs that she had brought closer to the living room. Angelica had started repetitively combing through his hair, braiding small sections of the dense curls before unwinding the sections. He had to admit, it was very soothing. It reminded him of being younger, Martha and himself sequestering in the basement, having a ‘sleepover’, even though neither child really had friends to sleepover with.

    “How are you feeling, John?” Eliza asked gently, not wanting to seem like she was prying. 

    “This is nice.” He mumbled, Angelica’s repetitive braiding very soothing. He could almost feel a warmth emanating from the eldest Schuyler sister, something he only really could associate with siblings and home.

    “I’m glad you’re enjoying.” Angelica said lovingly, unbraiding the section she was working on. He hummed, his eyes closed, comfortable and safe.

    “I want John to join us for next ladies night.” Peggy mumbled sleepily, curled up and hogging more than half of the couch.

    “If he wants to, he can.” Eliza agreed. “Any time.” John smiled, feeling very accepted by the loving Schuyler sisters. He heard a phone buzz, Eliza getting up from her spot and excusing herself to the kitchen.

    “Must be dad.” Peggy yawned, “If it was Herc she woulda put him on speaker phone and have us yell funny stuff at him.” John chuckled, Peggy yawning again, rolling off the couch before heading into the kitchen herself.

    He sat in silence, Angelica winding more of his hair between her fingers. He didn’t want them to worry about him. It felt wrong. He sighed, saying quietly, “It turns out the guy I was crushing on has a boyfriend.” Angelica paused in her motions, before continuing her braiding, John adding, “I really should have known? But I guess I took it harder than I thought I would. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

    “There is nothing to be sorry about.” Angelica said plainly. “Crushes are equal parts wonderful and horrible. We’ve all had our fair share. We’re here for you, John.” He hummed, Angelica unwinding one more braid.

    “Angelica~” Peggy called, coming back into the room, “Dad wants to talk to you. Probably about how we’re getting home tonight.”

    “I’ll be right there.” She said, patting John reassuringly on the shoulder. He scooted forward, Angelica getting up from her seat. “And John, I mean it.” He nodded, knowing it was true.


	7. Stream: Commission time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stream, some sass, and a commission that blows John away

“And with that, I’m calling it a stream!” John said happily, wiping his hands on his paint splattered pants. “Thanks everyone for coming out, it mean so much to me. Please keep an eye out on this space, I will be putting up the auction for this painting, as well as all the others I’ve done this month, by the end of the week. Please don’t forget my commission page, and if you want to see more, plus my page and you’ll get an alert whenever I post. Thank you so much, and have a nice day! Bye now!” He turned off the stream, sighing and straightening his back. He heard a slow clap behind him, turning and seeing a grinning Mulligan on his couch, just out of shot of the camera.  
“Not bad, my man.” Herc noted, typing away at his computer. “Two painting in five hours should be a new record for you.”  
“I’m not sure if i count the turtle painting.” John sighed, looking at the cartoonish turtle leaning against the base of his easel. It had been the practice painting for the stream, a very cute turtle in primary colors, the background just splashes of pastels. He did admit, it was cute, and it had only taken a hour of the stream. But the one sitting before him, THAT he could be proud of. The painting was of a shot from the roof of Herc’s building, the two of them having ended up shooting the shit at one am a few weeks ago. John had seen the perfect composition, the light and the dark, the passing cars and the horizon line, New York’s sky always slightly alight. He had taken a few pictures on his phone, bringing it home and sketching it out on a canvas the next day. And now here he was, a beautiful painting that he could be proud of.  
“Art’s not good unless it sells.” He could almost hear his father saying, clenching his fist to his side as he stared at the piece.  
“Fuck you old man.” He thought to himself, knowing that he was proving himself. He just had to convince himself of that.  
“Does anyone comission you after streams usually?” Herc asked, the fashion designer not really sure of such things.  
“Sometimes.” John tutted, “I’ve done a few still lifes, an abstract painting a few month back, and then some portraits? Those are very popular after my Interstellar series.” He had been glad to see the interest in those paintings, someone actually offering to buy the whole set before he auctioned it. It had been a nice way to end his October. But now, it was November. And Thanksgiving was looming. He didn’t have much to show other than a WeTube page gaining in views that his father wouldn’t understand, a handful of unsold art pieces that he was hoping to auction off that week, and a bank account that was safely over zero. He wasn’t wanting for much, that he knew. But he knew what his father thought of his work. And he needed to prove him wrong.  
“Scoot over, you’re in my spot.” John stated, Hercules rolling his eyes but complying. He slid to the other end of the couch, John taking his spot. John pulled out his phone, the device having been stuck in his pocket for the stream. He had a few texts from the girls, all clearly live chatting him during the stream on more than one platform. He closed out the chat for the stream, Herc having updated him as he needed from his spot on the couch. He opened his email, seeing a few streaming messages and a few more subscription notifications. He sequestered the emails in their folders to be gone over later. But then he refreshed his inbox, and two notifications for his commission page pop up.  
“Herc if you’re pulling my leg it’s not funny.” John deadpanned, opening the first one to see, yet again, a two hundred dollar commission for a portrait of Herc on a tiger riding a lightning bolt across the sky. “And also, you have to know that you’re getting this portrait for Christmas at this point.”  
“As long as it is majestic as I am, it is well worth the wait.” Herc chuckled, John shaking his head and deleting the commission. He opened the other email, and he could feel his eyes roll out of his head.  
“A four thousand dollar commission?????” He balked, Herc’s eyes shooting open, looking over John’s shoulder. John opened the commission request, the very vague fields filled out to completion. “An oil painted portrait of his boyfriend, as a celebration of his accomplishments for the year.” John said in awe, the stylizing sections left free to his own discretion.  
“What does ‘consultation appointment and supplies deferment’ mean?” Herc asked, pointing to a certain field.  
“Basically the consultation is with the person placing the commission to go over what they want?” John said, “And the deferment is like a fee? Basically a down payment on the commission so if they bail halfway through the thing I’m not at a total loss. Fuck, man. This is big. They’re leaving it up to me to decide the style, gosh, this is huge for me!”  
“Are you going to take it?” Herc asked.  
“I’m a fool if I don’t,” He said, looking over the rest of the form. “I’ll email him in a while. I can do a video call to go over the expectation in the next few days.” He was still in shock, normally his commissions being small pieces, things that he sometimes even marked down because he knew people wanted the pieces badly enough. But here? He was being paid what he was worth. He was excited and terrified at the same time, wanting to live up to the expectation for the client, but also wanting to prove his father wrong. That he was good enough.  
“Alright, this calls for celebration!” Herc said excitedly, “Want me to call the girls over? We could finally do that Bob Ross painting party you wanted to do?” John started to protest, how his apartment wasn’t set for guest, how he was tired from the stream. But he knew it was a lost cause. And that sounded fun, nonetheless.  
“Have them grab takeout? And make sure they wear clothes they don’t mind if they trash.” John listed, getting up and gathering supplies. Herc chuckled, already dialing Angelica’s number. In moments like this, he was glad for friends like Hercules. He was a great friend, pushing him to be his best. He knew what to say, what to do. He was a great friend, and John was lucky to have him.


	8. Vlog: Just a Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dots connected and commissions placed

John was preparing for the video call with his comission guy. A.Ham had scheduled it for while he was on lunch at his job, and John was totally agreeable. He had pushed through all his admin work for his site and page. Though tedious as it was, the sooner he had it done, the sooner he could get to other things.

    By the time he had to make the call, he had cleaned up from the painting party the night before, rolling his painters tarp and pushing it aside. Though a fun activity, the girls had left at midnight with their paintings, Peggy sporting an accidental streak of green in her hair from leaning on her canvas. Nonetheless, they planned to do another painting party again in the near future.

    He heard his computer ping, A.Ham messaging him to let him know he was online. John took a deep breath, steadying himself before he placed the call.

    The line rung for several moments, before the screen filled with a pixelated face as the connection solidified.

    “Hi there!” A.Ham said genuinely, “Thanks for making this work. It’s kind of a surprise and I didn’t want to make the call at home in case he got suspicious.”

    “Oh, no problem.” John said, “Surprising a loved one is always difficult. I’m glad I was able to work this out.”

    “You’re telling me,” The other guy chuckled, “It doesn’t help that he works from home? So keeping it a surprise while talking about it at home would be difficult. Ten out of ten, would not recommend.”

    “So, introductions,” John started, “Hi again, John Laurens, artist for commission.” The camera quality started to fix, the pixels turning into a clear image. The guy looked familiar, his long hair pulled out of his face.

    “Hi John Laurens.” He said playfully, “Alexander Hamilton. Commissioner of said artist.” John couldn’t quite get his finger on how he recognized the guy. He must have run into him somewhere.

    “So, a few questions,” John asked, pulling out a notebook for notes, “First off, you left the style fields up to me. Is there any style that you’re looking for? I know we’re doing oils, but that still leaves us lots of options.”

    “Well, I saw your galaxy painting videos and initially that was what i wanted,” Alexander admitted, “But then I thought about it, and let’s be real. I don’t know art. Yes, galaxy stuff is super pretty, and I know that Gil would be totally fine with whatever I pick. But Then I looked up all these different styles and things, and I just became really overwhelmed? And then going through your backlog of videos, and you’ve done so many styles. So I think you probably know best.”

    “Alright, we can discuss finer details once I come up with the mock up sketches.” John determined, taking note. “Next, you did read the policy on oils? They take a minimum of a month to properly dry, and that means you at earliest would be getting the piece around Christmas, with the distinct possibility of it taking until February dependant on final piece design. This does mean i can do small edits for a few weeks after.”

    “I kind of figured that.” Alex said, “Don’t worry, I’m actually getting this way in advance. I’m thinking he’s going to hit the five thousand mark some time in March if he keeps going at the rate he is going?”

    “Oh, so his boyfriend is also on WeTube.” John thought, “That explains alot.”

    “Well, I likely will have it done earlier, it’ll just depend on the paints drying in a timely manner.” John said, “Alright, have you found any pictures or reference photos you would like me to use?”

    “Right, right, still need to send you those,” Alex said, the clicking of a keyboard heard in the background of the call. “I just sent a few to your email, any one of those should work. I’d be excited to see any of them painted, really.”

    “Alright, we can do that.” John hummed, seeing the email pop up. “Alright, and lastly; Do I have consent to film the making of this piece for use on my WeTube page? I can credit you and your boyfriend if you would like, but for something like this painting I totally understand if you want to just keep it private.”

    “Oh that’s perfectly fine with me.” Alex stated, “It would be foolish to not record the making of.” John had to grin, because with how much time he was going to devote to this piece, he would gladly make a video on it. Maybe even a series.

    “Alright, then I can get started on a few mock up sketched and then get back to you on which ones you like best.” John stated, “Very excited to be working with you Hamilton.”

    “Call me Alex.” He said with a grin. “Thanks so much John, can’t wait to hear from you again.” They hung up the call, John relaxing. He opened up the email, opening and downloading the picture files. He opened the first one, and suddenly, it all clicked into place.

    “Fuck.” He thought plainly, the first image of Lafayette popping up on his screen. The picture was from a shoot he had done for a magazine a few months previous, the lack of editing showing that it was a raw file. He clicked through the pictures, some clearly from photo or video shoots, others candid pictures and selfies. His heart tightened in his chest. Of course he got commissioned by Lafayette’s boyfriend. Lafayette, the guy he had been crushing on for years. The guy who was oh so clearly taken. And now, to rub salt on the wounds, he was painting him. He didn’t know how to feel. Angry for putting himself into this position, for not seeing the signs, for not connecting who the hell A.Ham was in relevance to Lafayette. He didn’t know.

    He wanted nothing more than to call Alex back, tell him no. No, he would not paint Lafayette. No, he would not put himself through making a piece of art for the man he had set his heart on so many years ago. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. This one commission, it was huge for him. It meant he could prove himself. That he was being commissioned to do bigger things, better things. But why this?

    John wanted to say no. So terribly badly. But instead, he sucked it up. “Be professional. This is just another portrait.” He thought, grabbing a sketch book. He pulled up the files, flipping through. He picked on at random, Lafayette on a shoot for some product or another, laughing as someone did his makeup. John flipped to a clean page, starting a new sketch. “Just a commission. All it is.”


	9. *Private* Vlog: painting Lafayette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission in progress, a Christmas party, and the Schuyler sisters being the Schuyler sisters.

“John, come on, you have to come with us!” Peggy pleaded, “It’s not a friendsmas party unless everyone is gathered together getting shitfaced and talking about old family Christmas stories!” Peggy and Eliza were currently waiting at John’s door, John currently standing in the doorway, not really looking ‘friendsmas party’ ready.

    “Pegs, I’ve got to finish up this commission before I leave on Saturday.” John started, “I can’t just leave it undone and come back this time.”

    “But that’s all you’ve done for over a week!” Peggy pointed out in frustration, “Seriously, just take a break. I get it, it’s oils. But come on, IT’S OILS! You can still fuck with them in a  few hours.”

    “Peggy, language.” Eliza reminded, the middle Schuyler done up to the nines, her hair coiffed to the side. “But really, John. Come on, we didn’t get to have you over for friendsgiving, at least take some time to come over for the Christmas party?” John felt a little guilty, his trip home for Thanksgiving had meant leaving the day of the Schuyler sisters get together. Though he had apologised profusely, having them over the second he got back, he still felt kinda bad about it. And here it was, happening again.

    He sighed, thinking over what he still had to do. Alex was going to be calling him late Friday to look over the piece, and John could work on it for another day between then. His perfectionist streak was getting to him, but he really could use a break. “Do you guys want to wait out here? Or could you come in while I shower and stuff.”

    Peggy and Eliza grinned ear to ear, letting themselves into the apartment. John went into the living room, grabbing the painting in progress to put aside safely. He heard a quiet gasp, of admiration or shock he wasn’t certain.

    “John, it’s beautiful!” Peggy squealed, “I didn’t know you were doing a commission for Lafayette! I’ve been following him for months now. Is that from his Esme shoot?” He nodded, the picture he and Alex had agreed upon being from a shoot Lafayette had done that fall. In the picture, he had bright pigments of gold on his cheekbones, the effect almost aetherial, coupled with his hair being teased to new heights. The effect was finished with what John could basically only describe as a fanciful toga, the sheet elegantly draped across his frame. He sat elegantly on a platform that could barely be seen in the lighting. The look in it’s finality made him look like a greek god of some sort. And John had to admit, the piece was breathtaking.

    “His boyfriend commissioned it.” He said, putting it along the wall on a different easel, one he used solely for drying pieces. “And it’s a secret, so hush you.”

    “I didn’t know you knew Alex.” Eliza said, John whipping around to look at her. She gave him a quizzical look, explaining, “We dated in college. He ended up coming out, and, well, Dad wasn’t the nicest person about him after.”

    “That’s right, that’s why he didn’t come to friendsgiving.” Peggy remembered, “But I don’t see why Papa would be so mean. It’s just who Alex is. He didn’t hurt anybody, and you were already talking about breaking up because you weren’t ready for a full time relationship when everything went down.”

    “I still say he was the nicest person I’ve dated.” Eliza reminded her sister, “We just weren’t compatible. Add to that with dad trying to pressuring us into getting married? It wasn’t a good relationship for either of us.”

    “I’m sorry that things were like that for you.” John said, not having know anything else about Alex other than he was Lafayette’s boyfriend. Eliza nodded, before giving John a knowing look.

    “Well, that’s all behind us now.” Eliza stated. “For now, we have a party to get ready for. John, if you would please shower up so we can head out?” John relented, heading to the bathroom to get himself put together.

    “I guess there is more to that than I thought.” John thought, getting ready. He didn’t want to pry, but he was curious as to who this Alex was. Maybe he would ask Eliza again in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and keeping up with my little au. I'm very proud of it and I want to keep it coming for you all. I have a friend reading along as I write it, helping with edits and such, so thank you Story_of_tonight for all of you assistance thus far.   
> I have it written out for several more chapters and I hope to wrap up writing for this AU by next week, if not the week after. Once that is done, I already have another AU in the works that I hope will be enjoyed as well. It looks like I'll be writing like I'm running out of time for the next while, but it's worth it in the end ^.^  
> Thank you all so much for sticking it out!


	10. speedpaint: the marquise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has had enough.

“God, I didn’t think I could love it anymore if I tried.” Alex said in awe, looking through the camera on John’s phone at the painting. “It’s like you’ve taken him and just stuck him in a canvas.”

    “That sounds kind of terrifying, actually.” John pointed out, holding the camera closer. “But I think I got it down. Now it just needs to dry properly and it’s all yours.” 

    “I still can’t believe it myself!’ Alex grinned, “You did an awesome job! It’s beautiful. God, you’re so talented John, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

    John was a little taken aback on the complement. It was very forceful, but he could feel that it came from the right place. He hoped.

    “So hey, what are you doing after the holidays?” Alex asked, John flipping to the camera facing him again.

    “Well, it won’t be dry probably until mid January,” John started to remind him.

    “I do remember you telling me that.” Alex said playfully, “But no, I am asking what are you up to after the holidays?”

    “Oh, he must be arranging another WeTube meetup,” he thought, saying, “I don’t have any plans yet. Where does the WeTube group meetup when it’s winter? Probably not Central Park.”

    “Oh, I wouldn’t know, I go to those things to support Lafayette.” Alex started, before realizing his mistake. “I mean, no offence. There’s just a few faces around there that I try to avoid.”

    “That’s no problem.” John said, a little suspicious, “I can understand avoiding people.”

    “So anyway, would you be interested in meeting up after the holidays? I’d really appreciate if I could thank you properly for doing this. I know it’s going to blow Lafayette away. He’s going to love it.” Alex ranted. “I mean, he’s always talking about your stuff. By the way, your little cute christmas tree paintings you did for your December stream? He is insanely jealous, he got outbid by someone at the last second on the one with the little snow men. You should have seen him, he had a micro rant on how it would have fit with our Christmas decorations perfectly.” John was taken aback. He knew Lafayette had seen some of his stuff, but not that he regularly followed him.

    “Well I can do another little one if you want,” he started, “I mean, they’re only six inch by four inch canvas, it wouldn’t be hard to make more.”

    “Oh I wouldn’t possibly ask that of you,” Alex stated, “You’ve done so much already. I mean, I owe you the stars or something! You nailed that painting, and I can’t even get over how good it is. Laf is going to freak out when he sees it.”

    “Well I’m glad.” John affirmed, trying not to let his ego destroy him.

    “So, sometime after the holidays?” Alex asked again, John becoming irritated.

    “Why are you so insistent?” He let slip, almost shocked at the words leaving his lips.

    Alex was quiet for a second. “Because I’m interested in you as a person?”  At that, John’s suspicions grew, Alex continuing, “I mean, who are you other than your video personaility? What do you do other than painting and vlogging and all the pretentious-”

    “Alright, I’m going to stop you right there.” John said plainly. Alex gave him a questioning look. “First off, yes, I am different on camera than I am in person. Agreed, you saw me at the meetup, I was a fucking wreck. Social is a thing I don’t do well. Secondly, i saw YOU at the meetup making heart eyes at your BOYFRIEND. Who you THEN Commissioned me to paint. Very well, I might add.”

    “Yes, which is why I-” Alex started to say, John cutting him off.

    “And so how do you get off insulting the platform that allows me to work on my art?” He spat, his mood quickly deteriorating, “The platform that employs your boyfriend? SPEAKING of whom, does he know that you’re trying to get with another guy?”

    “John, I didn’t mean to insult anyone!” Alex backtracked, clearly distressed that he had upset John, “I didn’t mean to. And Lafayette knows that I’m interested in-”

    “He knows that you’re hitting on me?” John asked dryly. “Your boyfriend, who you are committed to, knows you are trying to get with someone else?”

    “It’s not like that,” Alex started.

    “Then what is it like?” John asked angrily. “You are in a committed relationship, with someone who is kind, generous, and thoughtful. And here you are trying to get with someone else. Really Alex? Is that what this whole commission was? Just you trying to get with me? Really?”

    “John, it’s not what it sounds like.” Alex started.

    “Then what, Alex?” John stated. “You’re taken, you’re hitting on me, what is it supposed to look like.” Alex froze up, and by the time he started to respond again, John was done.

    “The painting is done, I’ll message you when it’s dry.” He said dryly. “Oh, and no, I won’t go online and blab. There’s no point in it. Goodbye Alex.”

    He ended the call, turning off his phone. He looked at the painting, in all it’s beauty, and felt so….. Empty. He sat down hard on the couch, his chest tightening again. And again. And again. He felt tears start streaming down his face, feeling like such a fool. Alex was making himself clear, he didn’t want John for his skill. No, he wanted John for other stuff entirely. And what should he expect. He wasn’t a good enough artist to get commissions of this caliber for anything other than extenuating circumstances.

    He got up, heading to his bedroom. He knew he had to pack for his flight the next day. Spending time with his family sounded like the exact opposite of what he wanted right then. But what choice did he have. In the end, they were all he really had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of sorry? Also not? Also poor Laurens?


	11. Vlog: Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unknown number and a necessary conversation

“Hey guys, happy new year!” John ‘cheered’ gently, a little too exhausted for full on enthusiasm in that moment. “Just got back home from seeing the family. Martha, still the mvp sis that anyone could ask for. She ended up getting me a new lighting rig for my gift, so be sure to thank her in the comments for the better quality shots coming your way this year.”

    “As you all know, this is a gap year for me between school and law school, and I have been really pushing to see where my skills as an artist lie.” He said, “And it looks like I may finally be getting somewhere! I’m going to be working with my dear friend Eliza on her internship for Arliles Fashion. They’ve hired me to paint a backdrop for one of their shoots this month, so I get to be in and out of their space. I am very excited to expand my horizons, and I get to bring you guys with me.”

    “For now, I have my stream scheduled for next week Tuesday. Theme of the month is still being voted on, but whoever suggested ‘Ache’ as a theme should feel proud, currently ahead by about six hundred votes. Voting ends tomorrow for anyone who is a backer, so don’t forget!”

    “So I’m going to call it a day guys.” John said, “I still have to unpack, but don’t worry, I’ll see you guys Tuesday. Thank you so much, and goodbye!”

    Once the camera was off, John could sigh with relief. Christmas had gone about as well as he expected, his father hounding him about law school applications as he entered the family home. Martha was glad to see him, drowning him in hugs and good tidings the whole trip. It had made the situation tolerable to say the least. Top it with his blow up to Alex before he left, his mood had stayed at a pretty constant mellow state for the duration of the trip. Until his father had sat him down.

    “Jack, I don’t want you perpetuating this ‘online artist’ nonsense longer than you have to.” Henry had reminded him. “You have a career ahead of you, so buckle down and get your head in order.” The ‘conversation’ if one could call it that, had continued to go south, Henry reminding him of how without his help, John wouldn’t have been able to make the move to New York, and how he should be grateful for the privilege. John didn’t have the strength to fight back. To remind his father that any cent John used wasn’t even Henry’s, it was his mother's. The mother who had seen Jack’s potential and had nurtured him until she was too sick to anymore. The mother whose will had left assets to both Martha and John to pursue their interests. 

    By the time John had made it home to his apartment, he was completely drained. He had shot off a text to his friends to let him know he was back in the city, and that he would be accepting visitors in a few days after some much desired rest.

    He grabbed his phone, checking his messages once more. He saw the welcome homes from the sisters and Herc, and then a new chat bubble from an unknown number. He questioned the source, opening the message.

John,

Please don’t misunderstand me. I’m sorry.

Alex

P.S. I may have bribed Eliza for your number. Don’t be mad at her.

    The message was accompanied with a link to a WeTube video. He questioned outright calling Eliza and asking her why in the hell she had given Alex his information. But he was tired, a little curious, and at this point there wasn’t much else that could go wrong for him.

 

*Two Weeks Earlier**

 

    Alex wasn’t really sure how to bring up the John situation to Lafayette. Yes, Laf had given him permission to pursue another partner. And yes, he had admitted his own interest in one namely John Laurens. But how was he going to explain his current predicament.

    “Laf?” Alex asked, popping his head into the spare bedroom that Lafayette used as his filming room. Lafayette looked up from his mirror, clearly in the middle of doing his face.

    “Yes Mon Chou?” Lafayette asked, giving Alex his full attention, putting down his brush. Alex came forward, sitting on the bed.

    “I think I messed up? And I don’t know how to fix it?” Alex started, Lafayette’s face filling with concern.

    “Messed up how so?” Laf asked, getting up from his makeup chair and joining Alex on the bed, offering to hold Alex’s hand. Alex held Lafayette’s tightly, trying not to beat himself up.

    “I started pursuing John Laurens?” Alex admitted, Lafayette perking up at the mention of his name. Lafayette had been the one to be interested in John, finding the young man’s videos earnest and endearing. He and Alex had spent many hours talking about John’s art, as well as his regular videos. He was very honest with his thoughts and feelings, and Lafayette was very taken by it. That meant it had hurt more than he thought it would in October when Laurens had seemed turned off at Alex and Lafayette. Lafayette had taken it as John being straight, or uninterested in men. But with Alex pursuing him….

    “And how did you mess it up?” Lafayette asked, running his thumb lightly over the top of Alex’s hand.

    “I can’t tell you all of it because part of it is still a surprise,” Alex started, “But I was talking with him about something, and then I ended up hitting on him? And you know how I am after the whole James and Thomas situation, so I ended up accidentally dissing WeTube? And he took offence. And then I didn’t explain the whole polyamory thing, so he must have thought I was trying to make him my side person? And it just kind of derailed, and I don’t even know if he wants to talk to me ever again.”

    Lafayette sat, listening calmly to all Alex had to say. “So what happened is the great Alexander Hamilton didn’t fully explain himself.” Lafayette suggested, Alex nodding in response.

    “Don’t get me wrong, I totally get why you felt bad if you pursued him.” Alex started, “I mean, yes, there is the whole ‘relationship for subscribers’ thing, or how it would feel kind of forced since you are both online personalities with different people following you. But Laf, he’s so earnest in everything he does. And I feel…..”

    “Awful?” Lafayette suggested.

    “Yes, the tumult of emotions running through my head at a mile a minute, yes, awful is the correct summarization.” Alex joked, “Thank you, oh wise and wonderful Lafayette. Please leave me to my sorrows and continue applying colored powders to your face.”

    “You are quite welcome, Mon Chou.” Lafayette sassed right back. They sat for a moment, before Lafayette continued. “Have you considered trying to explain this to him?”

    “He’s not really answering my calls right now?” Alex pointed out, “And I messaged him to talk to me but he’s kind of ignoring me.”

    “Well, you’re just going to have to find a way to reach him.” Lafayette stated, getting back up and going to finish his face. Alex nodded solemnly, before his face lit up. He had thought of something.

    “Hey Laf, can I borrow your camera?”


	12. First Video: Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty, a new video, and a conversation long coming

*present* 

 

    The video started with a title slide, very clumsily edited, most likely a pre-set on an editing program. “Polyamory and me: My Story”

    “Good evening everyone. Welcome to My first WeTube video. My name is Alexander Hamilton, and I have decided I need to explain some things. Well, sort of WE need to explain some things. But I’ll get to that in a minute.”

    “Backstory here, I am a writer and editor for ‘The Federalist’, a series of papers that are received around the US for informational use on politics and laws. If you have seen one of those ‘how to understand the constitution and your rights’ pamphlets, you have seen something I have had a hand in.”

    “As a writer, it is very very easy for me to get absorbed by the power of word. Meaning that words themselves have the most impact on me. This has lead to me actually not being big on WeTube culture, since I would rather read the word than listen to it. Regardless, I have made a page, so who am I talking.”

    “Today’s video is on me, my past, and decisions I myself have made. I have gotten permission from the other parties mentioned in this video to discuss issues, and some consented to the use of their real names.”

    “So I have been in New York for most of my adult life. I left high school a year early to enter the Princeton early education program. I graduated in two and a half year, and have since been working at the Federalist as a writer and editor. During those two and a half years, I pursued a young woman named Eliza.”

    “Eliza was a great catch, and one of my best friends in the whole world. Her family loved me, and I loved her, and everything was great. Plans were made, we were going to get married, have two kids, one boy one girl, and move uptown. This was until I came to the realization that I felt enough love in my heart to love another.”

    “Eliza and I were very good at communication. As soon as I had come to this realization, she and I talked it over. We talked about it over several conversations, and she helped me come to several realizations off of it. One, that the word for what I was suggested was called ‘Polyamory’ which is the philosophy or state of being in love or romantically involved with more than one person at the same time. Two, that I was likely bisexual, later determined to be pansexual, and finally, and this is the part that people get wrong. Three, that she and I were better off as friends. We decided to break it off, and instead just be friends.”

    “The following years, I explored what I wanted out of a relationship. I dated several different individuals; male, female, and nonbinary. And though these relationships all were good in their own merit, nothing really fit. I also pursued polyamorous relationships. Some ended well, some didn’t. I ended up being beaten up by a couple who had convinced me to be in a polyamorous relationship with them. It slowly turned into a relationship of jealously and hatred between me and one of the partners, ending with me fleeing a beating with the clothes on my back.”

    “This isn’t to say every polyamorous relationship ends badly. The following year, I was pursued by two men, and had a very nice relationship that was very fulfilling, with lots of communication and trust. But then, I realised that I was holding both of them back. Or that’s what I thought at the time. As someone coming out of an abusive relationship, I had lost confidence in myself and in the decisions I made in relationships. So I ended up leaving the relationship, my partners both being convinced it was their fault. And for that I am still sorry, even though I don’t regret the decision.”

    “I was convinced it was safer for me to stay single forever. To not hurt anyone with my rash decisions and my loud mouth. But then, I met Lafayette.”

    “As lots of you know, Lafayette is a beauty vlogger here on WeTube. He talks about positivity and how to find happiness in yourself, and all of this wonderfully inspirational stuff. And in real life, he is just the same. He is enlightening to be around, and I am proud to be his partner.”

    “I have been very open with Lafayette, and he with me, about past relationships. This has allowed us to grow in our own relationship, as well as keep accounts of our wants and needs. He right away when I talked about polyamory, he understood where I was coming from. He agreed that it was something he could be interested in, with communication and trust. And I wholeheartedly agree.”

    “So let’s bring this to the present. To the making of this page, of this video, and why I chose the name ‘notthrowingawaymyshot’. And the answer to that is because I made a mistake. I was unclear in my communications with someone I was pursuing, and I did not check their understanding of my intentions, of their understanding of polyamory, of any of that. And for that, I am deeply sorry. I did not check any of this, but I want you to know that I had no ill intentions.”

    “Well, I think I’ve said enough for this video today. I don’t really know how to end this, but I hope this video was…. Informative. Yeah, informative in some way. Thanks.” And with that the video cut to black.

    John was…. Awestruck. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been for this…. Confession? Alex had laid himself out, his past, his thoughts and feelings. He had let it all out for the world to see if it chose. And judging by the view counter, who knows who would see this. But, it was this level of honesty that floored him. He was amazed by this man, who let himself out for all of the internet to see. That was a level of brave that John wished he could be.

    He looked across the room at the painting of Lafayette. He had left it dry while he was away, and after a touch test upon arriving home, it was dry. Sure, it needed to be varnished. But that could wait until after it was presented to Alex. The very thought made his heart flutter. He thought about it for a moment, before opening his messages again

 

To: AHam

I’m willing to talk. But it has to be clear from the get go what we are doing here. And I want Lafayette in on that conversation.

Not even five minutes passed by before he received the next message.

 

From AHam

Our place? You chose when?

 

To AHam

Now. Now is good.


	13. Private: Vlog: Where do we go from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation that lays it all out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day early update because ya'll need love and closure

John stood at the elevator, apprehension running through his veins. ‘This is crazy.” He thought, “What does this even look like? Showing up at their place in the middle of night, looking like you just woke up. Why didn’t you even-” He cut off the self doubt. He had to. Because it was either he set the truth, or he had to live with wondering what could have been. And he wasn’t going to have that. Not today, not now. John Laurens knew what he wanted. What he wanted more than anything. And he wouldn’t let anything get in his way.

    The elevator pinged open, John stepping in. He held the paper wrapped painting beside himself, still not sure if he was doing the right thing. Alex had said it was a gift for Lafayette, but John could always do something else if this ruined the surprise. But he needed to have all the facts and circumstances straight to do this properly.

    The whir of the elevator bringing him to the penthouse became like a beat in his head. The repetitive ‘You have to do this’ running through his brain over and over. By the time the doors slid open, he felt determined. He stepped forward, the small lobby the only thing separating him from this. He held up his fist, gently knocking on the door. He heard shuffling behind it, a very rumpled Alexander Hamilton opening the door.

    “Hey John.” He greeted, looking down and seeing the wrapped painting in his hand. A look of realization bloomed across his face. John couldn’t identify if it was a good or a bad thing.

    “Good evening, John Laurens.” Lafayette stated clearly, John looking past Alex to see Lafayette, the taller man coming forward to join his partner at the doorway. “We’ve been expecting you.”

    “Sorry that it’s so late.” John started, “I didn’t want to wait?”

    “Understandable.” Lafayette said kindly, putting his hand on Alex’s shoulder, the man clearly running through stuff in his mind. “Would you come in? I’ve found it’s easier to talk about things when you’re not standing in a hallway at one am.”

    John hadn’t even realized how late it was, nodding mutely, passing Alex into their home. He was floored, having seen the penthouse in Lafayette’s videos a few times in the past, but it was a completely different space in person. The ceilings were high, the stark white of the apartment’s walls married with the light oak floors, the occasional artist print peppering the walls. The space was large and open, the living room and what he could only consider a dining room one big space, a kitchen off to the side separated by a breakfast bar. Likely down the small hallway behind him was the rest of the space, but he wouldn’t have to worry about that. Not now anyway.

    “I want to start this off by saying I appreciate that you both were willing to meet and have this conversation.” John started, Lafayette ushering him to the dining table, sitting him in one of the chairs. He put his bag to the side, leaning his painting against the chair next to him.

    “Seeing as I started off this whole mess, I totally understand wanting to just get it over with?” Alex surmised, sitting down in a seat across the round table from John.

    “And seeing as I was also surprised at some of the aspects of this problem, I understand wanting to come to a private space.” Lafayette added. “I know how the whole, ‘internet drama’ line goes about things.”

    “That’s kind of where I want to start off?” John asked, Lafayette perking up at the mention. “Sort of anyway. But for starters. Alex.”

    Alex looked up, clearly surprised he was the first to be questioned. “Yes?”

    “Are you sure you want to keep your video up?” John asked plainly, “I mean, yes, I get why you put it up. I wasn’t talking to you and it was a very thorough way to explain things. But do you really want your first video on your page to be basically your life story so far?”

Alex was quiet, before nodding. “I haven’t been keeping an eye on the video after I put it up, but Eliza has been messaging me some of the nicer comments?” He said, adding, “And I ended up talking to a few commenters on private message about it. How some of them were really identifying with what I was saying? So yes, I want to keep it online.”

“Alex’s big thing for making it was that it was informational.” Lafayette informed John,”And my big thing was he did it himself without any help. So that it was really him talking about it, not someone else using him as a mouthpiece.” 

“That was my next question.” John said, Lafayette sitting down in the chair between Alex and John, “I knew about Alex and Eliza. I want to make that clear. And I don’t judge you for any of your past relationships. Just like I don’t want either of you to judge me for my own lack of them.” Lafayette gave him a quizzical look, Alex on the other hand focusing intently on what John said.

“Meaning lack of relationships in general or lack of polyamorous ones?” Alex asked. John sighed.

“I haven’t been in a relationship other than one in high school. She was going to California for school, I was staying at a local college. We broke it off mutually, even though there really wasn’t anything there.” John listed. “And other than her I haven’t been in a relationship.”

“Is that by choice or is that something chosen for you?” Lafayette asked. John was quiet, mulling it over.

“I never came out to my father.” John stated. “The only people who really know are my sister, Hercules, and I am pretty sure the Schuyler’s suspect if not know as well.”

“Not to be insensitive,” Alex started, “But is that because it’s frowned upon in your home or it just never came up?”

John paused a moment. Sure, he hadn’t actively looked for an opportunity to say it, but he could think of several opportunities that he had passed up. Why? “I didn’t even consider it a possibility.” He said plainly, “I was already the problem child for wanting to go to school for art and not playing football. Being queer could very well be the straw to break the camel’s back.”

“Just to clarify,” Lafayette said, “You do identify as queer in some way?” John nodded. Lafayette’s face lit up, a weight off of his chest.

“Labels aren’t something I am terribly familiar with,” John admitted, “But I guess it really doesn’t depend on gender, but it depends on the person? Like my girlfriend in high school. Yes, I enjoyed her company, but I didn’t really see anything long term with that relationship.”

“Most high school relationships are just a test for long term relationships in the future.” Alex stated plainly. “Though there are interesting studies on the kind that actually do continue on after graduation.”

“Informative.” John stated. The three sat in silence, before John turned, facing Lafayette. “And I hate to ask this, but I need to know. Is Alex right in saying that you are also interested in pursuing this?”

“Alex and I have talked about bringing another into the relationship in the past.” Lafayette said gently, “But only recently did the discussion have an actual individual in mind.”

“So you both have talked about me.” John said, Lafayette and Alex nodding in agreement. “So then why did Alex pursue me alone?”

Now it was Lafayette’s turn to explain. “In the past, when i started gaining traction on WeTube, I was pursued by a few individuals for a relationship. I wasn’t terribly interested in those asking, so I ignored it and kept going. But when I did come to someone I was interested in, and when I did ask them out, it was brought to my attention that the relationship would be ‘good for views’ or ‘a good way to network’. This after being together for a few weeks. So when I broke up with him, I ended up having to deal with a backlash from his own following, as well as mine. After that, I really couldn’t bring myself to pursue anyone who also worked on WeTube in fear of the relationship just being a ruse to gain following.” He offered Alex his hand, Alex clasping it between his own. “When Alex and I started off, we both recognized that we had issues trusting. And with time, we grew out of it by supporting each other in what we do. So when the conversation of polyamory was initially started, we considered both sides. How much trust we would have to bring someone else in, and the trust we would have to have with this person to share those we found most precious.”

“So you didn’t want me to feel pressured into this.” John determined, Lafayette and Alex smiling, nodding in agreement. “So the whole front of bringing me into this with a commission was intentional or was it Alex genuinely trying to surprise you?” Lafayette perked up at the mention of the ‘commission’.

“I actually didn’t know how Alex had gone about pursuing you.” Lafayette said slyly, Alex attempting to melt into his chair by the looks of it. “May I ask what he commissioned?”

“I brought it with me.” John stated, picking up the paper wrapped canvas, putting it on the table. Lafayette eyed it curiously, looking at Alex for an explanation.

“I thought if it flopped at least I would have something for your five hundred thousand celebration?” Alex suggested. 

“That’s not for months yet.” Lafayette reminded.

“Yes, but it was the best explanation I could think of?” Alex admitted. Lafayette looked at the wrapped canvas before him, starting to rip the paper off. He gasped, the full image being revealed. Alex looked at it in admiration. 

“John.” Lafayette cooed, “It…. it’s gorgeous.”

“I think I can blame Alex for the inspiration.” John said, Alex cracking up.

“Seriously?” Alex squeaked between his laughter, “Of all the ways to say ‘hey your picture is hot’ you go for that?”

“I think it was quite cute.” Lafayette said lovingly, his hand gently tracing the golden detailing on the image. “But really, John, this is wonderful.”

“I recorded the whole process.” He said, pulling out a flash drive, presenting it to Lafayette. “I had intended to edit it and put it on my page, but I’d rather you have it.”

“Wait, why not use it?” Lafayette asked.

“Because of many reasons.” John started. “Number one, because even though I did get Alex’s permission for it, since I was using your image, I didn’t feel right using it without asking you first.”

“Then go ahead! John, it must hav-” Lafayette started, John holding up his hand to pause Lafayette’s point.

“Number two,” He continued, “If we want to try this relationship… thing? I want it to be without having to worry about it purely being for an audience builder. If I am pursuing you both, and I mean both of you, it’s going to be without cameras or without having to report back to a following or anything. For now, I just want it to be for us.” Lafayette and Alex’s faces lit up, both realizing what John was saying.

“So wait, you’re interested?” Alex asked excitedly. “Like no bullshit?”

“No bullshit.” John affirmed, “Though I will admit, this is going to be a learning process for me. By a long shot.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Lafayette said firmly, “It’ll be one for all of us. Alex is the only one with any poly experience, and even then, there’s nothing saying that we are going to be the same as any relationships he has already had.”

“Wait,” Alex considered, “John, was there anything else you needed to say? Because otherwise we are going to end up couple bubbling forever and we might not get back to it.”

“Thank you.” John said, “And last thing. Alex, I appreciate that you placed the commission, but-”

“If you’re about to say anything about not being able to accept the final payment, I’m going to have to hold myself back from saying something stupid.” Alex stated point blank.

“But I can’t accept it.” John started, “I’d rather you just accept it as a-”

“Nope, too late.” Alex said stubbornly. “And if you for a second think that it means someone has something over someone else, please remember that this was all placed and arranged before we could even consider being a thing, so it can still be construed as a business transaction.”

“Alex, you-” John started again, Lafayette being the one to cut him off this time.

“Mon chou is actually right.” Lafayette pointed out, John stopping dead in his tracks. “He did place the commission as a purely business transaction. What came afterwards has nothing to do with it, as should anything commissioned between us in the future.”

“Wait, what are you commissioning?” Alex asked, “Because you didn’t even know about this one?”

“I need a matching set.” Lafayette stated plainly, “Which I will gladly discuss at another time with my dear Laurens.” 

“Please stop this.” John joked, “I have a feeling if I get you started I’m going to be working on these for the next decade.”

“I mean, if anything is half as beautiful as this one, “ Alex started doting, John groaning. 

“Please don’t.” John deadpanned, leaning back in his chair. He felt lighter, this conversation going better than he had thought.

“Well, now that all is said and done,” Lafayette said, picking the canvas off of the table, getting up and leaning it against the wall to be hung up later. He came to John’s side, John looking up at him. Lafayette leaned down, looking John in the eye. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Laf,” John started, turning slightly to look at Alex. He took the hint, getting up to join his boyfriend, “I had a crush on you. For a long while. And yes, I was a little heartbroken to find out you were taken. And when Alex started hitting on me, I didn’t take it the right way because I didn’t know better. So yes, this is a very steep learning curve. But I really can’t think of two people I would rather learn with.”

Lafayette’s grin could light up the room, and at that moment, John was sure he would be blinded by the sight. But when he looked at Alex, he couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. These two were worth whatever trials he would have to go through. And he knew there would be plenty. But for now, this could be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! It didn't feel right leaving you guys hanging for two days so yay, closure! Next update in two days, so have fun guys


	14. Speedpaint: Arliles W.I.P.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, Schuylers, and big things coming John's way

“JOHN!” Eliza called, knocking on his door. “Open up!” John shook his head, getting up from his couch, letting Eliza into the apartment.

    “Why do I have a feeling someone,” John started, a grin on his face, “Namely one Alexander Hamilton, let a certain fact slip-” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence, Eliza hugging him.

    “John!” She squealed, “I’m so happy for you guys!” She pulled back, “And if they get smart with you, don’t be afraid to call me. I’m not afraid of giving them a piece of my mind.”

    “Duly noted.” John smiled, wondering which version of the shovel talk she was going to be giving to the boys. He escorted her into the apartment, the two taking a seat on the sofa. “Alright, so my news has been delivered. What about you, missy? What has our Eliza so in need of my help?”

    Eliza was quiet, her smile slipping from her face. John worried, “What could be the matter?” He thought.

    “I think i’m ready to come out to my family.” She said, not able to raise her gaze. John was perplexed.

    “Eliza, not to seem rude, but which kind of come out?” He started, “Not that it matters of course, I will support you as dear friend and honorary Schuyler sister.” She cucked at the added remark.

    “After the whole…. Alexander. Thing.” She started, “I just wondered if there was anything I myself was missing? So I did some soul searching and, well, came to some realizations.” John gave her a questioning look. “Ok, if it is this hard to say it to you how am I going to say it to my sisters?”

    “Very carefully?” He suggested, Eliza making a face and shoving him lightly. “Come on Liza~”

    She took a deep breath, before turning to John and saying, “I’m a lesbian, and I am in a relationship.” There was silence in the apartment, before John grinned ear to ear, hugging Eliza.

    “See, that was good.” He said kindly, Eliza breathing out in relief. “And for the record, I’m thinking your sisters will take it very well. Hell, I bet Peggy will be the one immediately digging for information on the special lady.”

    “You’re not wrong.” Eliza groaned, “I had to warn her about the siblings and she just started giggling when I started talking about Peggy. I feel like they’re going to get along too well.”

    “What? Peggy getting along with people?” John gasped playfully, “Wow, such a shock. I never would have guessed.” Eliza smiled lightly, though John could tell something was still bothering her.

    “You still seem worried.” John pointed out, Eliza sighing.

    “I just don’t know how dad is going to take it?” She said, “I mean, sometimes he will bring Alex up out of nowhere like he was some huge mistake. What is he going to think when it turns out his own daughter is also not straight?”

    John thought for a moment. In all honesty, he couldn’t see himself coming out to his own father. Maybe later, when his relationship was more established, but just as it was kicking off her wasn’t sure it would be accepted without some flack. But he knew Philip Schuyler. He had been introduced to the man on several different occasions, and he had seemed nice the first times. But over the holidays, when John had gone over for the Christmas party, he had talked with the man for over an hour. He had hit on art, and how you had to make choices for yourself in this life. Did he know how the man would take this particular news? No. But he knew the passion of which he talked about his pride for his daughters and all their successes. 

    “I don’t know for sure what to tell you, Liza.” He said plainly. “But if you feel the time is right, I say go for it. You never know, he may surprise you.” He didn’t want to instil a false hope in his dear friend. But he had to believe that Philip would take the news with grace.

    Eliza sighed, leaning against John. “If all else fails, I can go be an alpaca farmer in Tibet.”

    “Why alpaca?” John asked jokingly, “Don’t they spit?”

    “Hush you, let me dream.” She joked, a small smile crossing her face. John was glad he was able to improve her mood.

    They stayed content in the silence for a while, John breaking it to change the subject to a lighter note. “So do you want to see the sketches I’ve done for the Arliles backdrop?” Eliza perked up, John taking that as a yes. He escaped the couch, grabbing his sketchbook and another pencil.

    “Alright, so the first idea-” He began, as he and Eliza lost themselves in the concept art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning now, the next two chapters are very very self indulgent. Additionally, after the next chapter I believe is when I started getting beta'd by story_of_tonight, so yay thank you second set of eyes for helping me fix my errors (and do french translation *cough cough*) So please look forward to that.


	15. Behind the scenes: Arlile shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fashionable chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title for this chapter: Heartlesslynx started writing a thing and this happened.

“Alright everyone, I’d like to introduce you to John Laurens.” Eliza said to the small army of women on the shoot. “He’ll be working with Alise’s team on the backdrops for the Monaco collection, and then he agreed to help setup the set for the Loret suit line after. Please give him a warm welcome to the team guys. And reminder, yes he has permission to film a behind the scenes video, so if you don’t want to be in it, let him know and he will avoid getting you in the shots.” The group offered him a greeting before parting, John making his way to the young woman Eliza had indicated as Alise.

    “Nice to finally meet you.” John said cheerfully, offering her a hand shake.

    “Likewise, Laurens.” She replied, the young set designer’s bright teal hair and large framed glasses making her very easy to spot. “Eliza showed me the work in progresses of the back drops. Stunning stuff, my friend.” John blushed lightly at the praise, very proud of the backdrops that Eliza had chosen for the shoot. 

    “It was a worthwhile experience.” He agreed, “I’m glad that Arliles is so open to commissioning amateur artists.”

    “Olivia is very big on up and coming artists.” Alise mentioned, “That and she got her start on WeTube herself, so she’s all about getting content for Pages through us. It’s kind of nice.” John grinned, glad for the opportunity. He started to ask another question, before-

    “Setup shoot one please!” Eliza called, several different groups moving in tandem to move set pieces into the shot. Alise and John scrambled, quickly moving forward with the first back drop, a large roll of canvas that John had spent the better part of the week painting. It was painted to look like a haunted forest, the colors darker in color. The set in front of it had been Alise’s idea, the sawed tree trunks and carpet of ‘wild flowers’ (really a large plush carpet with small splashes of color that Alise had hand sewn to match the clothing of the shoot)

    As the models joined them, John could tell that it had been the right fit. The clothing line they were shooting for had the big selling point of it involving ‘Mythical’ elements. The extra buckles, hooded capes, sheer fabrics that John really wasn’t convinced WEREN’T made of spider webs, all played well with the look he and Eliza had decided on. He was excited to pull out his other backdrops later, one of a pond scene, and another of a cave.

    There wasn’t much time for filming after that, John and Alise hauling different pieces of set to and fro. He was able to get small video clips of the models in front of his backdrops, even convincing a lighting tech to take video of him and Alise hanging up a different backdrop.

    “John!” Eliza called, turning his focus from the selection of gold tinted props that they were placing around the cavern setting. “This is Zoey, one of our models. She wanted to come talk to you about the backdrops?”

    “They’re positively fantastic!” She gushed, “I thought they were printings until my manager told me that you did them! They’re amazing!”

    “Thank you so much,” he blushed, recognizing Zoey from the beginning of the shoot, one of the first models on his set.

    “I hate to ask, but do you do commissions for things like this?” She asked, indicating the backdrop. “I mean, I totally get if it’s only on contract to Arliles. I mean, if I were them, I’d-”

    “I do!” John blurted, slightly embarrassed. He took a breath, saying calmer, “Yes, I- I do commissions. Normally not this size, but I do commission work.”

    “He has a WeTube with some examples of his work.” Eliza butted in, John not knowing whether he wanted to hug or hide from his friend.

    “Really?” Zoey asked, even more in awe, “Oh my goodness, what’s your page?” She pulled her phone seemingly out of nowhere, opening the WeTube app.

    “Uhm, if you look up ‘frecklesandconstellations’, I should be the first result.” He said shyly, Zoey madly typing in his page name. A second later, he could hear the intro for one of his speed paints.

    “Wow!” She gasped in awe, John fighting the urge to look over her shoulder and see which video she was watching. “You have loads of stuff! Oh my goodness is that a turtle painting!?!?!” She squealed, John slightly taken aback. “Oh I love turtles! I have a tattoo of one!” She lifted up the skirt of the dress she was wearing, showing the small tribal turtle on her ankle. She excitedly started tapping away on the screen. “Oh I love this so so much! Let me get my manager your contact information. I have a print store for my own private modeling and cosplaying, and i would love love LOVE to sell a print done by you! With appropriate compensation, of course.” John was thoroughly blown away by the whirlwind that was ‘Zoey’, and he really wasn’t sure when he would return. 

    “Zoey!” A voice called, Zoey whipping around, “Wardrobe, now!”

    “Coming, Don!” She called. She turned back, an enthralled look on her face. “We will be in touch for sure for sure! Thanks John!” She scampered off, leaving Eliza and John in her wake.

    “Did that just happen?” John asked in awe. “I have a feeling I am in a dream and that I’m going to wake up any second.”

    “That’s Zoey for you.” Eliza said fondly, “One of my favorite people to work with. And yes, she is like that. All the time.” John felt his phone buzz in his pocket, a knowing smirk crossing Eliza’s face. “And THAT is most likely a shoutout. Hopefully you are prepared, her fans are an energetic bunch. When Herc helped on set last fall he ended up doubling followers in a few days.” John gawked at Eliza. 

    “Wait, did you plan that?” He asked incredulous. “I mean, she just-”

    “I did nothing.” Eliza said with a grin. “All I know is that a certain turtle speedpaint is your most viewed video, and I just happened to know about a certain model’s tattoo.” John stared slack jawed at Eliza, a grin on her face.s

    “John! Help please!” Alise called, wheeling a cart full of props onto the set.

    “That’s your cue kid.” Eliza said, patting him on the shoulder. “Come on, the sooner we wrap this shoot the sooner you can treat me to coffee.” John wasn’t going to deny that distinct possibility to Eliza, turning to Alise and rushing to change over the set.

 

    Two hours later and John was exhausted. He heard the call for lunch, himself and Alise having stripped the set of the props they had spent far too much time artfully arranging. 

    “I heard someone owes Eliza coffee?” Alise joked, poking John’s side.

    “You heard right,” He noted, Eliza currently talking with several models from the morning shoot, “And I have no doubt you heard Zoey.”

    “Oh very clearly.” Alise grinned, “She is a spitfire. You should have seen her reaction to me dyeing my hair the first time. Her management team had to remind her of the permissions in her contract so she didn’t immediately go out and do it herself. She came in the next month with pink clip in extensions that even I was envious of.”

    “I guess there’s all types in every industry.” John noted, looking to see if Eliza was ready or not yet. He found her standing with one model, her dark skin and roguish red lipstick only enhancing her beauty.

    “If she’s with Maria, you’re likely not headed out any time soon.” Alise noted playfully. John threw her a questioning look. “Come on, coffee is on me. Let’s give those two some privacy.” John followed behind mindlessly, still slightly confused before things popped into place.

    Alise dragged John to the ground floor, a small Starbucks taking up the front left corner of the building. She ordered for herself, ushering John forward to place his order.

    “Oh I have my-” he started, Alise cutting him off.

    “You’ve spent the last five hours busting your ass and moving faster than the last three assistants they’ve gotten me combined.” She shot off. “Trust me, I owe you a lot more than a coffee.” John was stunned, but none the less ordered his drink.

    The two parked in the comfortable seats by the window, Alise throwing one leg over the other and leaning back. “Take a load off, the guys shoot should HOPEFULLY be a breeze.” John relaxed a little, not really sure if he could stand another five hours like that morning.

    “Was I really that useful?” John asked, “I mean, I feel like all I did was ask questions and get in your way.”

    “I’d rather you ask questions than to go ahead and do stuff that I need to fix.” She pointed out, “And you really weren’t in the way too often. And when you were it wasn’t really your fault, it was just the setting up.” John breathed a sigh of relief, glad he had made a good impression on Alise. “Besides, the last three people they pulled in for me had the ‘i’m just here for the experience.’ approach, and I really didn’t appreciate that.” John nodded, knowing that having anyone in the workplace not there to actually work was a drag.

    “So why did we leave Eliza and her girlfriend unattended on set?” John asked playfully, Alise throwing him a look.

    “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Alise stated, “All that I know is we left our set director and a model to have a curt business related discussion and we will be messaging the director when we are on our way up so that they know to wrap it up.” John had to grin, recognizing that Alise had an angle as well. 

    He took that time to check his messaging, seeing several from Alex and Lafayette. He checked them, seeing their morning greetings and excitement for their date in a few days. He also saw a notification on Chitter, from @ZoeyDoesCosplay. He opened it so see that she had Chirped out his turtle video, tagging him, as well as a private message with information for her management team. The notifications after that point were astounding, his follower count having increased by over a hundred people in less than two hours, the video’s views almost doubled. 

    “Looks like someone just got Zoe’d.” Alise said playfully, holding up her own phone. He felt another notification, seeing that @AliseGrows was now following him. He followed her back, before moving over and checking his WeTube page. His follower count was increasing, getting him closer and closer to the hundred thousand follower mark. It had been his playful goal when starting out to hit that number, and now it was almost within sight. 

    The two continued to wrap up their social media, John sending a thank you to Zoe and sending his information to her team. They finished their drinks, John taking care of their trash, before ordering Eliza a drink that he hoped she would like.

    “So am I messaging Eliza or are you?” John asked, returning with a vanilla latte.

    “I’ve got this.” she said, swiping at her screen before putting her phone away. “Let’s head up, some of the models started showing up already so hopefully we’ll wrap early.” John nodded following Alise back to the floor they were shooting on.

    “Eliza!” John called as they entered the floor. “I come bearing gifts.” she looked up at him in frustration, before her look softening, knowing who she was listening to.

    “Thank John.” She said genuinely, taking the drink. She looked at her phone, her frustration clearly with the infernal device.

    “What’s wrong?” Alise asked, joining John and Eliza.

    “Some of the models aren’t able to make it.” Eliza said in frustration. “I am trying to call some of the agency ones closest to see if they can make it, but with how short notice it is, I don’t see much happening.”

    “How many?” Alise asked, “I can probably pull a few favors with Merou and have him come down, maybe he can bring a few people.”

    “We’re short five,” Eliza said, the gears turning in her head, “See if Merou can bring at least one person. If he can bring two he’s a lifesaver.”

    “Anything I can do?” John asked, “I mean, I bet we could call Herc if you needed?”

    “Already called him,” Eliza sighed, “He’s on the way. Thankfully he’s worked with us before.” She paused, the gears in her head turning. She grinned, asking, “Hey John, how do you feel about wearing a suit?” John stared at her blankly, the dots slowly connecting in his head. 

    “Eliza,” He groaned, “I thought when I agreed to help it didn’t mean getting shoved into-” He started to backtrack, trying to get away from the idea before Eliza’s phone started to ring. She held up a finger, stopping him mid sentence and picking up the call.

    “Lafayette, honey,” She started sweetly, “Hey, remember that shoot you did with me in the fall?” She paused, “Yeah, well I was wondering if you could be free this afternoon? A bunch of models flaked and I need people.” She paused again, humming gleefully, “Why yes, I would LOVE if you could bring Alex with.” She grinned, looking pointedly at John. He could see the gears turning in her head, and couldn’t help but blush again. “Yep, John’s here too. Uh huh, yep. Alright, I’ll have a car pick you guys up as soon as possible. Nope, just be ready. I’ll message when he is there. Alright, love you, thank you so much. Bye,” She ended the call, turning to John again.

    “So. About that suit?” She suggested, John groaning.

    “Is there anything that will fit?” He asked, Eliza and Alise laughing in response.

    “Oh we will make things fit at this point honey.” Alise giggled, Eliza speeding past to go talk to wardrobe. She wrapped an arm around John, dragging him over to makeup. “Ok girls, this is John Laurens, be gentle please. Someone talk to Eliza about color palette, I don’t care, not my circus not my monkeys. Have fun!” and like that, she ducked away, leaving John in the hands of the stylists.


	16. Behind the Scenes: John in a suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title for this chapter: vobfyvd u jcrjidtuvghics LAFLAMS IN SUITS BITCHES!

“Alex, wait up!” Laf called, Alex speeding out of the car and into the building that Eliza said they were shooting in.

    “I want to get this over with Laf!” Alex called, not really pissed or anything, just annoyed that he had been dragged mid writing binge to go out. Not that he couldn’t pick it up again later, but still.

    “Mon chou, Eliza asked for my help,” Lafayette drawled, “What was I to say? Non mon cher, we always help a friend in need!”

    “Someone needs to get over his super hero complex~” Alex sassed, the two making their way to the elevator block. 

    “What, you wouldn’t like to see me in a skin tight costume?” Lafayette asked, catching up to Alex. “Why, I am surprised. With what we were talking about the other nigh-”

    “Pas maintenant. Ce n’est ni le temps, ni l’endroite!” Alex spat rapidly, really hoping no one had been listening too intently to their conversation. Lafayette chuckled, the elevator door opening to reveal Alise.

    “Darlings!” She sang, the two stepping into the elevator. “Lafayette, thanks for coming on such short notice.”

    “Not a problem at all.” He tutted, “Anything for a friend.”

    “And you must be Alexander!” She said kindly, Alex not really sure how to take the teal-haired woman. “Eliza has told me lots about you.”

    “Hopefully good things?” He said noncommittally.

    “Oh, many good things.” She grinned, “She’s very fond of you, our Eliza.”

    “And we are fond of her.” Lafayette said warmly, Alex nodding in agreement. Yes, they had broken up years ago, but it had been on good terms, and she was someone Alex could still count on to this day.

    “So we have the studio until six, so I’m handing you both over to wardrobe as soon as we get off the elevator.” Alise listed, “Sorry to throw you to the wolves right away, but we really don’t have a choice at this point.”

    “We understand,” Lafayette tutted, “We will try to not be any trouble.”

    “Good, because the two that Merou sent are being a huge pain in my ass.” Alise said cooly. The elevator pinged, and the door opened to reveal the flurry of activity on the floor.

    “Alise, we need the blocking for the second setup!” Eliza called, she herself now decked out in a pale blue suit, all of her hair slicked to one side. “Alex, Lafayette, thank you so much, please, please, PLEASE go to wardrobe? They have everything set up, so please move quickly, we don’t have all day people!” Alex and Lafayette nodded, having to admit seeing Eliza in her element was kind of intimidating.

    The two followed the directions to the back setup, four women speeding around several clothing racks while another two were dealing with a model. Well, dealing with was too kind of a phrase.

    “I just don’t see why you are making my makeup so dark.” He complained, Alex bristling at the voice, “I do this stuff all of the time and I don’t use nearly as dark a tone with my complexion.”

    “A home setup typically doesn’t involve an entire block of studio lights George.” Alex deadpanned, the model whipping around to look at Hamilton, disrupting the makeup artist.

    “Oh, look what the cat dragged in.” George said haughtily, “If I had known they were bringing in amateurs I wouldn’t have wasted my time.” 

    “Arlile prides itself on being an upstart company, George.” Lafayette started firmly, greeting one of the makeup artists that he knew. “Using young and new faces to produce a better brand for the people.”

    “Whatever you say.” George sighed dramatically, facing forward again, “I myself would rather just get it over and done with. It’s not like this is a deal breaker for me.”

    “Didn’t your contract with Maui cosmetics just end?” Alex asked, faking a gasp, “Oh wait, that’s right, they dropped your contract because you did a sexist video. What a sham-”

    “Hamilton.” A voice said, Alex turning to see Samuel Seabury, already decked out in a olive suit, “I didn’t know I’d be seeing you today.”

    “Likewise.” Alex said dryly, a wardrobe assistant bustling by, dragging Alex into a fitting area.

    Ten minutes and two suit changes later, Alex was in a royal blue suit, the assistant walking beside him with several different tie option. 

    “Mon Chou!” Lafayette called from the makeup artist’s chair, “Why you are the image of perfection my darling!”

    “I feel like a stiff.” Alex said, rolling his shoulders. He looked in the mirror, a little pleased with what he saw, but also not a hundred percent comfortable in the infernal outfit. 

    “You’re all good hun.” The makeup artist said, Lafayette grinning at her as they took off the cape, revealing a plum suit, the trim in black. With his hair teased, and his makeup finished, he looked like a whole new man. Alex was awed, the suit fitting Lafayette like a glove.

    “Has anyone seen John?” Alise asked, coming from the shooting setup, “I needed to ask him where he put the chairs from the earlier shoot?”

    “He’s coming, Mary had him.” the makeup artist said. “Alex?” He looked at her, sighing before taking a seat. She put the cape over outfit, before starting in on his hair.

    “Did Eliza have a preference?” She asked Alise before she ran off.

    “I can go ask, but seeing as we did the stricter looks for Seabury and George I think go more playful,” Alise suggested, giving Lafayette a onceover, a knowing look on her face. “Eliza and Maria are shooting right now, so if you need anything ask for me.”

    “Will do,” the artist said, pulling Alex’s hair out of the tie. She looked over the texture for a second, asking, “Anything you don’t want me to do? Heat, oils, so on and so forth?”

    “Whatever you want.” Alex relented, “It’s going back up when we leave anyway.”

    “Je ne sais pas, mon chou,” Lafayette started, “Il semble très beau quand c’est vers le bas.”

    “Mais puis il cause des problèmes.” Alex replied.

    “Mais c’est plus amusant quand c’est vers le bas.” Lafayette purred playfully.

    “Le-sauveguardez pour la maison, s’il vous plaît.” The makeup artist said curtly, Alex and Lafayette’s eyes bugging out at the reply. They both shut up, blushes riding high on their faces.

    They sat in silence as the artist did Alex’s makeup and hair, efficiently coaxing Alex’s unruly waves into manageable form, doing his makeup with practiced ease. She even managed a slight contour, which when Alex checked himself over in the mirror, gave a stronger depth to his face. He had to admit, that was kind of interesting to see.

    “Mary, if John isn't ready in five I’m sending the other two without him.” The artist called, rusting being heard behind the racks.

    “Tara, I am trying to find something to complete the aesthetic here.” Mary said, walking out of the back area, looking Alex and Lafayette up and down. She hummed to herself, “I’ve almost got it. Just give me a minute.” She scooting back behind the racks, the other two questioning the interaction they had just witnessed.

    “Tara, how long until the last three?” Alise asked, Herc following behind her. Alex and Lafayette greeted the other man, Herc in an all black suit that Alex wasn’t completely sure wasn’t made of some sort of otherworldly material to be even starker black, the only color being light pinstripes of bright green. His makeup was strict, his eyes rimmed with eyeliner in a green that matched the green of the suit. He slipped into the back to change, waving at the artists as he passed.

    “Just waiting on John,” She stated, “How are Elisa and Maria?”

    “The natural chemistry is wonderful.” Alise grinned, “I’m glad we went with the diversity idea. The shots are coming out nicely.”

    “They better be.” Mary said, dragging a very confused John Laurens out of the back. Alex and Lafayette couldn’t help but stare in awe.

    “H-hey guys.” John said nervously. He was wearing a magenta suit, and his blush was slowly starting to match it.

    “You can drool over him after I get his makeup done.” Tara sassed, ushering John to take a seat. “Alise, I’ll have him done in ten, can you take the other two out for the lighting test?”

    “Can do.” She said, looping an arm around both Alex and Lafayette. Or attempting, as Alex ducked under her arm, going to John’s side and kissing the smaller man on the cheek.

    Lafayette sighed, ducking around Alise himself and going to John’s other side, kissing the opposite cheek. “Il est à moi. ” 

    “Il est à moi aussi.” Alex said lovingly, John clearly confused by the both of them choosing to show affection in such a matter.

    “Tu dois partir avant que je vous déchire les cheveux ~” Tara said sweetly, both Alex and Lafayette glad John didn’t understand French in that moment.

    Alex and Lafayette were quickly escorted away by a chuckling Alise, John being left to the whims of a magical makeup fairy armed with brushes and eyeshadow palettes.

    “And please change poses ladies!” The photographer called, Alex and Lafayette being escorted to the edge of the set to wait. Eliza and Maria were set on two large blocks, both playfully gesturing as the camera clicked. 

    “Eliza looks good in a suit.” Lafayette pointed out.

    “Most people look ‘good’ in a suit,” Alex stated, “Eliza is rocking that one.”

    “And you, mon chou, look quite dazzling yourself. Although I would much prefer to see that on the floor rather than on your body.” Lafayette flirted, Alex rolling his eyes affectionately.

    “You don’t look too bad yourself.” Alex cooed, “Though let’s be real, John-”

    “Looked amazed and confused?” Lafayette offered, Alex chuckling.

    “Something like that. Although I would add that I wouldn’t mind seeing his suit on the floor, either” He said, throwing a glance back towards the makeup area to see if he was coming.

    “All with due time,” Lafayette tutted, “When he’s ready.”

    “I know.” Alex sighed, “No pressure, no pushing. Whatever pace he sets we take.”

    “That’s right, mon chou.” Lafayette reminded, “And when the time comes, we’ll be there for him.” Alex hummed, seeing John emerge from the makeup artist’s lair. He saw them both, his pace quickening as he came closer.

    “I’m so glad you both could make it!” John gushed, “Eliza was so freaked out, but then you guys saved the day!”

    “I guess you could say we have a, shall you say, super hero complex.” Lafayette said playfully, Alex groaning.

    “You both look,” John started, as if out of breath, “Well, amazing. I’m sure-”

    “Don’t sell yourself short, mon petit.” Lafayette cooed, “We are both quite taken by you as well.”

    “Oh, thank the team for that.” John started, “I’m clueless on this stuff. Normally my hair goes up, face gets washed, and I put on stuff that I don’t mind if I get paint on it. This is… whole new level.”

    “It wouldn’t matter if you were in yesterday’s clothes with bedhead, my dear.” Lafayette said, “We would still be as taken as we are now.”

    “The suit is a good look, I will say.” Alex added, “But I agree, we feel the same regardless of what you’re wearing.” John blushed, feeling the affection emanating off of the other two.

    “Alright, trio!” The photographer called, “You’re up next!” The three turned, the set being changed over to leave a wide open plane to work with.

    “Shall we then?” Lafayette asked, offering both John and Alex a hand. Alex chuckled, taking his partner’s hand. John paused, as if in contemplation, before taking it as well. The three moved onto set as one, ready to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to story_of_tonight for the French translation! I'll try and edit in the translation later, currently running late so here you guys go!


	17. Speedpaint: Panic? First date Problems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Peggy have a chat.

“Damn it John, you guys look hot!” Peggy crowed, lying upside down on his couch. “God, even Eliza was killing it. I wish I wasn’t stuck in class, I would have SOOOOO been in for that.”

    “Please sit properly on the couch, it’s been through a lot.” John sighed, looking up from his laptop. Peggy was currently scrolling through John’s tablet, the photographer having sent him some of the raw files to be turned into graphics for the suit line. John was glad for the work, and even happier to have some copies of him and his partners’ photos. 

    “I like whoever Eliza was paired with.” Peggy sighed, “She’s pretty as can be. That lipstick color is to die for. I wonder if Eliza could ask her what it is the next time she shoots with her.”

    “You never know.” John mumbled, trying not to give anything away. Eliza trusted him to stay quiet about her relationship, and that he could do.

    “Soooooo.” Peggy drawled, turning to sit properly. “What are you and the boys doing for your first date?”

    “Peggy.” he groaned, “Does everyone know, or-”

    “Herc told me.” She said plainly, “He gets talkative after a few mojitos. Or a long island.”

    “Remind me to talk to him about the whole ‘gossiping to our friends about my love life’ policy we should be enstating.” He growled, closing his laptop in frustration. The edit he was working on wasn’t going anywhere, and quite frankly he had lost focus. 

    “He’s NORMALLY good about it.” Peggy joked, “I’m just really really good about getting information out of him.”

    “I wonder where you get it from.” John questioned, knowing that it most likely was a family trait after what he saw on the shoot.

    “So where are you thinking?” Peggy asked, grinning cheekily.

    “You’re not helping!” He groaned.

    “Come on, at least tell me you have SOME sort of plan?” She asked. John was silent for one beat. Two beats. “Ok, seriously, John, it’s just a date.”

    “But it my first date like this!” he gushed, “I mean, they’re so precious? They kept on checking up with me on the shoot and giving me kisses on the cheek, and they were so helpful? I mean, my last DATE if you could even call it that was when I was nineteen! This is a whole new game for me and I have no clue where I am on this one!”

    “Bruh.” Peggy deadpanned. “You got issues.”

    “NOT HELPING PEGGY!” John groaned.

    “Dude, you’re lusting after them so bad, if anything you’ll end up banging all night anyway.” Peggy stated, John giving her a look of abject horror. “What, I’ve seen the way you talk about them. If that’s not the ‘I want them to take me SO hard’ look, you have a problem buddy.”

    “Peggy, can I ask who gave you the birds and the bees talk?” John asked.

    “I had the internet.” She deadpanned. “And if I couldn’t find it there I asked Ang.” John really didn’t want to know how much Peggy had to ask Angelica. Ever.

    “Sooooo, as we go away from topics that I DEFINITELY shouldn’t be discussing with someone who is basically a little sister to me,” John began, “I haven’t come up with an idea for a GOOD date yet. I mean, a museum could be nice? But what if I pick the wrong one. And a restaurant sounds great until you get there in the middle of dinner rush, and so then I was thinking-”

    “You were overthinking.” Peggy said.

    “Yep. Pretty much.” John sighed in defeat. “I don’t know much about the city other than what I’ve used for work? Or places I’ve gone to help out Eliza, or places Herc has woefully taken me in hopes of me finding someone.”

    “There’s always Central Park?” Peggy suggested, “That’s romantic?”

    “But it’s so cheesy.” John remarked, flopping back in his chair. “And I don’t know, I kind of want the first time to be…. Special? Memorable in some way?”

    “John, I wouldn’t worry about it being memorable.” Peggy sighed, “I mean, if you guys are having a good time you’ll remember it. If you have a bad time you’ll remember it. So don’t focus on it just for the memory it will one day be.” John looked at Peggy, wondering where the sagely wisdom had come from.

    “Well, I may have had one idea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH WE'RE HALFWAY THERE! (Predictively anyway. Still working on some bits and it's going a bit longer than intended)  
> Thanks everyone got sticking through on this one. Vlogger will be a month old on Friday 6/23 so I am glad things lined up this way because it's a very special chapter coming next! So be prepared all!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date first date!

“Thanks for letting me use your place.” John said, slightly out of breath from hauling his load of things off of the elevator.

    “No problem at all, mon chaton.” Lafayette grinned, “We are both very excited to have you over.”

    “What’s in the bags?” Alex asked, eyeing the assorted collection with a quizzical eye.

    “All in due time.” John jested, coming in with a grin on his face. He smelled the air, asking, “Is something burning?”

    “NON!” LAf exclaimed, booking it into the kitchen. John questioned what he was witnessing, Alex quietly giggling to himself.

    “Care to share with the class?” John asked, Alex giving him a huge shit eating grin. 

    “Lafayette isn’t the best cook in the world?” Alex said, “But he means well. And he wanted to make dinner for us. And judging by the smell.”

    “Alex, ne dis pas ça!” Lafayette called, “Je suis un chef super chouette et tu le sais!”

    “He’s saying how he is a wonderful chef and that I should stop lying,” Alex translated, calling back, “Which is a big lie and he knows it! There is proof on the internet!”

    “Non, I am not good at souffle!” Lafayette called back, “Just because I am French does not mean I am good at souffle. Ask anyone!”

    “You burnt it AND it was undercooked!” Alex said loudly, ushering for John to follow him. They entered the kitchen, a burnt smell greeting them as Lafayette grumbled to himself.

    “Le livre de recettes - très stupide. Il me demande “fait une soufflé”.. Je n’ai jamais fait une souffle, je ne pouvais pas sî que le fort chaleur le brûlerait?” Laf mumbled. 

    “Babe, you’re scaring the poor kid.” Alex deadpanned. Laf looked up, sighing.

    “I believe we will be ordering takeout.” Lafayette pouted. “Not that I couldn’t make something else, but what with the ingredient I have on hand-”

    “Fun fact, we’re terrible at grocery shopping,” Alex said, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. “Can I offer you something to drink until the food arrives? We have beer, green juice of some kind, bottled tea, beer, some sort of fake milk thing that I will refuse to drink, beer, and-”

    “A beer would be fine.” John said, Alex chuckling before grabbing him one, handing it over.

    “Mon chou, you two pick out what we are ordering, I’m going to try and….pas détruire cette casserole plus que c’est déjà.” Laf sighed.

    “You got it boss man.” Alex saluted, “Come on John. I’ll show you our plethora of ordering guides. You can tell the ones we use most by how destroyed they are. Just an fyi, they’re all pretty well used.” John had to chuckle, Alex leading him to the table and pulling out a folder of takeout and delivery guides. As the two deliberated over the chinese places that would deliver, the sound of Laf chipping away at the burnt pan could be heard from the kitchen. John swore he heard a power tool rev up at one point, before Alex continued their light hearted discussion on the differences between crab rangoons from two different delivery places.

    “Laf, you want the usual from Jade Dragon?” Alex called into the kitchen, Lafayette heard huffing before turning on the tap.

    “Yes please.” Laf said, joining them at the table. “I’m going to let the pan soak. Clearly it is too difficult to scrape off in it’s current condition.”

    “What did you even burn?” John questioned.

    “Tofu cassoulet.” Lafayette stated. “I had to replace a few ingredients to make it vegetarian, but it seemed fine when I put it in the oven.”

    “Honey, I don’t think a cassoulet should burn into one solid block.” Alex joked. “Besides, we agreed on takeout when we talked this over yesterday!”

    “I know, but I wanted to surprise John.” Laf pouted, John’s heart fluttering at the thought of someone trying to impress him of all people. “I was sure that the first bite would make the angels sing.”

    “I question the logic of tofu making anyone sing.” Alex pointed out. “But you made the effort, I’ll give you a gold star for it.”

    “Why vegetarian?” John asked, curious.

    “I wasn’t sure if mon petit was vegetarian or non.” Laf stated, “So I thought what better than to make a safe food and then ask over dinner.”

    “No worries, he’s ordering beef fried noodles like a champ.” Alex said with a grin, “Someone know’s what’s good at the Jade Dragon.”

    “Im stealing some of your sweet and sour shrimp regardless.” John said, Alex chuckling.

    “Alright, ordering food, be back in a minute.” Alex said, getting up to call the delivery joint from another room.

    “I’m sorry I messed up on the cassoulet, mon petit.” Laf sighed, “I was so sure it would work, I did not expect failure.”

    “I appreciate that you tried something new for me, Laf.” John said lovingly, “Even if it didn’t work the first time.”

    “Perhaps we can try it again together?” Lafayette asked hopefully.

    “Agreed. But only if we do it the traditional way first.” John said, Laf giving him a questioning look. “Why not try the original first and change it from there? Then we know what we’re aiming for.”

    “Sounds fair to me.” Alex said, having come back into the room. “By the way, wait for delivery was an hour and a half out. I still put it in, but we’re in for a wait.”

    “Well, what I brought takes a bit to setup.” John said, getting up and rolling up his sleeves.

    “What did you bring, Mon Petit?” Lafayette asked.

    “I thought we could have a painting party.” John stated, opening the first of many bags, pulling out new brushes and paint palettes. “I did one with the girls and Herc before the holidays. It was a fun time.”

    “Like painting along with a video?” Alex asked, John nodding. “Awesome! I’ve always wanted to do that.”

    “I doubt I am very good.” Laf sighed, “Tonight already started with one enormous failure.”

    “Nonsense.” John tutted, “You don’t know unless you try. Besides, you use brushed for most of your makeup videos. What’s that different between painting a canvas and doing a full face of makeup?” Lafayette had to think about that. The only real difference was the medium.

    “Please tell me we get to ask for help.” Alex sighed, “I have a feeling I’m going to be the one struggling here.”

    “We can pause whenever you need.” John smiled, “And besides, I’m here to assist where I can.”

    “Well I’m going to get all the help I can get.” Alex joked. Lafayette chuckled, John rolling his eyes affectionately as he unpacked more of the supplies, getting their apartment ready for the activity of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way too fun! I loved writing it and it kind of helped me cement how I wanted to write the boys. So much fun for me, and I hope for you all as well!


	19. Speedpaint: Magequest Graphic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, sudden growth, an event looms on the future.

Over the next few months, John’s routine changed. January faded into February, the theme of ‘love’ seemingly everywhere. He spent the better part of the month dragged out of the apartment by Alex and Lafayette, Laf insisting that ‘love was in the air’ and Alex joining for the hell of it.

    March saw the change of jobs for Eliza. Her internship at Arlile was over, and she spent most of her time at John’s apartment worrying over if they would actually keep her. He assured her of her brilliance, and as predicted, she was offered a position as the assistant director of shoots. John knew that she would make it, and hoped she would feel brave enough to talk to her sisters about Maria. 

John himself was learning how to be in a relationship, dividing his time between dates, filming videos, hanging out with Herc and the girls, and just trying to remain sane. It did help that Lafayette had seen the hectic schedule John was holding himself to, insisting that the three of them spend one night just at home, relaxing together. John had to admit, those nights were his favorite with his boyfriends.

    April was a month of rain, discomfort, and Lafayette flying about in a mad daze. As he neared five hundred thousand pluses to his page, he was being flown about to various shoots and networking events. John woefully stayed behind with Alex, John steadily finding himself more at home in their apartment. 

    “You know I don’t mind if you film here.” Alex pointed out one day, John packing up to go home to work on videos.

    “But it feels rude.” John admitted.

    “Rude is not saying anything about it and letting me walk in and feel in the way.” Alex stated, “Lafayette is free to film wherever he likes here, and so should you.” And so John did, starting to spend more and more time in his boyfriend’s homes, and less and less in his own.

    April was slowly turning into May, and John was steadily growing his page. Zoe commissioned him several times over, John slowly becoming part of her marketing team. He had made several graphics for her site, as well as a collectible print of her as a mermaid that had sold out on the first day. She had sent him a congrats message, and John had really only expected that much. Until now, that is.

    “I’ve missed you, mon petit.” Laf cooed sleepily, just having returned to the city. He and John were cuddled on the couch, Lafayette curling around him like some sort of humanoid feline.

    “How was Austin?” Alex asked, joining them with mugs of drinks in hand. Lafayette grabbed his coffee, John uttering his thanks and accepting his tea.

    “Busy, hot, and miserable without you both.” Lafayette sighed. “I spent most of the trip talking with brand execs and wondering why I even needed to be present.”

    “They sounded like their annoying emails, I presume?” John asked, his own page climbing in the ranks, his inbox starting to flood with message after message about how they ‘loved his work’ and ‘would love to work with you’.

    “Even worse.” Lafayette groaned, “Half of them were middle aged men trying to tell me how they could represent my image. I bet if I had turned away they would have dissed me for being a ‘makeup pretty boy’.”

    “What did I say about reading hate comments?” Alex hummed, curling on John’s other side, kicking his feet on top of the ottoman. 

    “Don’t do it, not ever?” John suggested.

    “I’m not taking them to heart, they just show up as I reply to the nice ones.” Lafayette sighed. “Alas, I’ve got two more weeks of this planned. My manager hopes to have one more shoot between now and TubeCon.” TubeCon was a convention thrown by WeTube and several different advertisers, some of which Lafayette works with. Lafayette had been announced as guest, and if all else went to plan, he would be hitting five hundred thousand pluses while in California.

    “I’m glad we’ll be there to support you.” John grinned, him and Alex having gotten guest passes to go with Lafayette. Sure, they wouldn’t be able to go wherever he went, but they would still be able to have a good time.

    “I’m glad you’ll be there with me.” Lafayette said happily. “We can go and see all the sights on Thursday, and after the convention is all over we should be able to have a nice relaxing time without me traveling for a while.”

    “So we can put the chore rotation chart back up?” Alex joked, “Sweet, I’ve done the dishes sooooo many times while you’ve been away.”

    “I don’t know how, you’ve been living off of takeout.” John deadpanned, Lafayette cracking up.

    “Ok, maybe not several times!” Alex relented, “But I did it at least once!” Lafayette and Alex started to playfully argue over household chores, John grinning to himself. He felt at home with these two, and he couldn’t help but be happy here.

    “John, your phone’s going off.” Alex stated, John coming out of his domestic bliss aided stupor. John sighed, getting up from the couch to retrieve the device from it’s charger in the kitchen.

    “Hello, John Laurens.” He said.

    “JOOOOHN!” A feminine voice squealed over the phone, “Omigod omigod OMIGOD! Darling, have you been online? You are blowing up!”

    “Zoey?” He asked, not really sure if the hyperactive model was who he was speaking to. He kind of hoped it was, but then again, she had the tendency to blow his ears off with squealing.

    “Hi Hi, it’s a me!” She chirped, “Sorry, had to borrow Don’s phone, mines dead as a doornail. Super big bummer week before TubeCon but I’ll live. But honey, you need need need need to check social media, your speed paint you did of my new graphics is going viral!”

    “Really?” He asked, Lafayette and Alex both looking over in confusion. He put his hand over the speaker, asking “Alex, can you check my WeTube? Something is happening apparently.”

    “You got it.” Alex said, slipping off the couch to find his laptop.

    “I couldn’t believe it, I chirped it out before I went to the gym and when I came back it was at like, over a hundred thousand views.” John was blown away. “Don wants to know if we can go ahead and make prints right away? I know we were going to talk about it, but with it going viral, it could be kinda super duper popular.”

    “Of course, sure.” John said, “I am totally ok with that. Just arrange it like we did the mermaid print.”

    “Awesome sauce!’ She squealed, “I’m totally chirping out the dragon mage, everyone seems to like and I SOOOO dig it, it makes me look like a goddess of some sort.”

    “I’m glad they’re liking it.” John started.

    “Oh no, not like, LOVING it.” Zoey emphasised, “I mean, I was so proud of that costume, but then you painted me in it and I just about blew a gasket, it was so pretty. And now everyone else is loving it as much as I am!”

    “Four hundred thousand views!’ Alex called from the living room.

    “It’s at four hundred thousand views?!” John asked in shock.

    “I wouldn’t doubt it, the developers of magequest chirped it out not too long ago” Zoey stated. “Hey, you’re going to TubeCon right?”

    “Yeah, I’m going to support my friend.” John said, the boys still not sure if they wanted to be social media official.

    “Well I have a feeling someone is being auto bumped to Publisher so that they can help me on my q and a panel.” Zoey sang. “Because let’s be real, this is going CRAZY viral for a cosplay painting.”

    “Just a little bit.” John said in shock. Alex and Lafayette were pouring over the screen, both sporting mad grins.

    “Oh, darn it, yes Don, I got it I got it!” Zoey said to someone, “John, I have to go. Please oh please keep me in the loop, TubeCon is going to be a crazy blast and I can’t wait to see you!”

    “Ok, thank you Zoey.” John thanked, Zoey giving her goodbyes before hanging up. John turned to his boyfriends in shock.

    “You’re a hundred pluses away from a hundred thousand, Mon petit!” Lafayette exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and hugging John. “So much traction from one video!”

    “Amazing.” John said in awe, Lafayette pulling him to look at Alex’s laptop.

    “You gained one third additional pluses in the last six hours,” Alex analysed, looking over the data, “And still growing.”

    “Anything else online about it?” Lafayette asked. Alex pulled up another tab, googling ‘John Laurens’ and looking for the most recent results.

    “Three mentions on some WeTube gossip blog,” Alex listed, “Just noting that your numbers were rising, and an article from a WeTube newsletter that is some sort of ‘rising star’ page.”

    “The gossip trains move fast around here,” John stated, “Just last week the big thing was Usnavi and Nina not actually being in a relationship.”

    “You know what happens when people assume things.” Alex sighed, speed reading the article. “Besides, that was all outside speculation. Even Lafayette accidentally fell into it.”

    “I thought they were dating, so sue me.” Lafayette sighed, “I’m just glad the focus isn’t on them anymore. Nina had to take a social media break until it all blew over.”

    “I mean, isn’t all gossip inherently bad?” John asked.

    “That’s true.” Alex said, closing the one tab. “I’ll keep an eye on it, but nothing to worry over yet, but you are noticed now, John.”

    “Ah, yes, a hundred thousand pluses.” Lafayette sighed, “I remember it well. I had a little party with Alex and Eliza.”

    “Maybe we could do the same?” John suggested, “I mean, it doesn’t mean a whole lot to the actual numbers, as long as I’m able to support myself, that’s all that matters.”

    “Non non, mon petit.” Lafayette backtracked, “Don’t feel pressured. It was important to me back then because those numbers meant that I could do more things. See more people, go more places. All the things I really wanted when I started.”

    “You did work your ass off to do that.” Alex reminded, “Just like John has. You both are very passionate about your pages and your content.”

    “True, unlike mon chaton.” Lafayette smirked, “Seeing as the only videos you have up are your first video and three different middle of the night rants.”

    “There is a distinct difference between pour over coffee and french press.” Alex said plainly, referencing one of said rants. “And three am me thought it was very important that the internet be informed.”

    “And you did a very good job of it.” John grinned, having been one of the first views for the video in it’s unedited glory.

    “Well, let us raise a glass, as it were.” Lafayette suggested, picking up his mug. The other two followed suit, Alex’s empty but still there for effect. “To John Laurens. May your growth improve your life in many ways, and may we follow you wherever it takes you.”

    “Here here.” Alex cheered, John blushing as the three clinked their mugs. He was proud, the growth a shock, and he hoped it would be a help, not a hindrance in the end.


	20. Vlog: TubeCon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traveling we will go!

    “I can’t believe I am doing this.” John muttered to himself, Alex sitting beside him in the waiting area for their flight. Alex was reading something on his tablet, a pair of noise canceling headphones over hir ears. Lafayette had gone to find something to read for the flight, having finished the book he brought with while waiting already. The terminal was loud, crowded, nothing less to be expected in New York. But John was not one for flights normally, instead choosing to drive distances or trains. Really, anything other than flying. 

    “I have returned!” Lafayette said excitedly, dropping into the seat on John’s other side. He could tell something was up, giving John a once over. “Everything alright Mon Petit?”

    “Just a little anxious.” John admitted, taking a steadying breath. Lafayette gave him a questioning look, running a hand up and down his arm in a comforting gesture.

    “Understandable,” Laf comforted, “You don’t fly often. It’s perfectly fine to be a little anxious about it. But we should be fine, it’s you me and Alex in a row. If you need, either of us will gladly change seats or get you whatever you need.”

    “Thanks Laf.” John sighed, “I’ll just be glad to get this flight over with.” He knew that they were going to be hitting the ground running, Zoey and her team having a meeting that evening about the plans for the weekend. He would be attending that, while his boyfriends saw to their hotel arrangements. He hoped to be able to spend time with them that evening, the plans for the weekend quickly filling all of their schedules.

    “Well, I think this should be a welcome surprise then.” Lafayette said with a grin, opening his carry on, pulling out a paper wrapped book. “Something to get you through the flight.” John took the package, noticing that Alex had taken off his headphones, giving them his attention.

    “You didn’t need to, Lafayette.” John said, Laf chuckling to himself.

    “Non, i did not,” he said simply, “But I wanted to.” John pulled the paper open, a scarlet and golden copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s stone beneath. John looked up, clearly confused. “I found it while searching online the other day, and I remember you and Alex talking about how you didn’t have your own copies of Harry Potter.”

    “Well, technically I did.” Alex chuckled, “They just ended up in the hands of a foster kid who needed a little magic in their life.” John and Alex had discussed at length their love of the J.K. Rowling series, Lafayette clearly having paid close attention.

    “But why the weird cover?” John asked, opening the book and seeing the golden script on the side, clearly the beginning of a design.

    “Well, you can’t own just ONE Harry Potter book.” Lafayette stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “The rest of the collection is waiting for you back at the apartment. Perhaps for future trips?”

    “Wait, this is one of the collector's edition kinds?” John asked, Laf’s grin confirming his suspicion.

    “If it makes it any better, I may have snuck The Chamber of Secrets in my bag.” Alex noted. “And possibly may have already started re-reading it.”

    “I thought something familiar would make this unfamiliar circumstance easier to deal with?” Lafayette said. John didn’t know what to say. Lafayette had clearly thought through this choice, even getting the books in the colors of John’s house.

    “Thank you.” John said, hugging Lafayette, turning and hugging Alex as well. “It was a wonderful surprise.”

    “I vote we marathon the movies at some point.” Alex stated, “I want to go over all the crazy fan theories. Or talk about the mauraders and how they really needed their own book, in all seriousness, come on.”

    “Someone’s very passionate about James Potter.” Lafayette whispered.

    “I mean, come on! The guy has unlimited potential and he comes off as kind of a jerk!” Alex started, rambling about the mauraders and how they should have gotten their own book. John listened, holding the gifted book to his chest. The thoughtfulness of the gift made him feel so welcomed, so at home. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short! More coming your way tomorrow and the weekend! Decided I could not have a life and write a bunch to move things along (to make up for yesterday's scheduled writing time turning into an adventure in a rainstorm)


	21. TubeCon: Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of the adventures at TubeCon.

    After the flight to California, the trio had departed the airport, going their separate ways. Alex and Lafayette took a taxi to the hotel, hoping to get their room and things sorted out. John had been picked up by Don, Zoey’s manager, to go to the team meeting. They had gone to some coffeeshop juice joint that Zoey was raving about. The team had discussed the plan for the weekend, Zoey including John in as many of her panels and appearances as she could. “I mean, how else can I show off that print without the guy behind it, amiright?” She grinned, her energy infectious. John was glad to be included to such a scale, but it was a little daunting to see all he had to do that weekend. Two signings, one panel each on Friday and Saturday, as well as ‘networking parties’ that Zoe insisted that they make an appearance at, “With anyone you want to bring with, of course.”

    The meeting ended late evening, Zoey and her group heading to a party to kick off the convention. John politely declined, needing rest after the flurry of activity that had filled his day. He took a taxi back to the hotel, messaging Alex and Lafayette to find where they were. They wet him at the entrance to the hotel, the security very stringent. “Lot’s of WeTube producers are staying here.” Lafayette explained, “So they’re here to make sure that it’s only hotel residents here for the weekend. Just in case.” John nodded, still a little overwhelmed at the sheer size of everything going on in the weekend.

    They had made their way back to the room, John far too tired to even give it a once over before collapsing onto one of the beds. “I am not moving,” He tiredly declared. Lafayette and Alex chuckled, Alex ruffling John’s hair as he passed, Lafayette joining him on the bed.

    “How about early bed tonight?” Lafayette asked, “We’ll probably be up late for the next few days, so we might as well rest while we can.”

    “I still have to shower,” Alex reminded, gathering his things from his suitcase. “But I’m cool if you guys want to turn off the lights and pass out. I can grab my tablet and work on stuff until I get tired.”

    “And then you will never rest, Mon chou.” Lafayette tutted, “Come now, we can wait up for you.” Alex rolled his eyes, disappearing into the bathroom.

    “Sorry for being a party pooper.” John sighed, “I’m just too tired to do anything.”

    “There is nothing wrong with needing rest, mon petit.” Lafayette said affectionately, lying down beside John. “We had a day of travel, and you had to go over business right after your arrival. It’s no wonder you are worn out.”

    “I still feel bad.” John mumbled, “We’re in LA, we should be out, doing stuf-”

    “We should be getting ourselves prepared for the next few days.” Lafayette fired back smoothly. “We will be up and about doing all manner of convention things. Any rest we can get now will surely save us later,” He turned to face John, his hair loose and splayed across the pillow like soft clouds, “Don’t you agree?”

    “Hard not to agree with a thought like that.” John yawned, scooting closer to Lafayette, throwing an arm around his waist. “So what time is your first thing tomorrow?”

    “Meeting with a bunch of beauty vloggers to talk shop about our panel tomorrow afternoon,” Laf listed, “So I have to be headed to the center by 10. How about you? What does Zoey have you up to?”

    “I’m on a cosplay and marketing panel at noon,” John yawned, “and then a meet and greet that afternoon, and then a party thrown by Oblique studios that night. Will you be going to that one?”

    “I think not,” Lafayette yawned, “I have a meeting over dinner with a few sponsors and then I have to go to some networking cocktail hour my management is a part of.” He yawned again, chuckling at the repetitious noise, “Perhaps you want to bring Alexander along? I could meet you both afterward?”

    “Wish you could be there from the get go.” John admitted, “You’re so much better at this stuff.” They heard the water being turned off, Alex wrapping up his shower.

    “Au contraire,” Lafayette insisted, “I am just more experienced. Trust me, after this weekend you will be a pro, just like moi.”

    “Says the guy who confidently does interviews and shoots.” John sighed, “All that I’ve done has been alone, plenty of time to edit and shape how things look. This is a whole new territory.”

    “Well, you don’t know unless you try.” Lafayette reminded, his hands carding through John’s hair. John hummed in agreement, the calming motion of Lafayette’s hands in his hair calming him.

    “Awww, don’t tell me I missed out on cuddling.” Alex joked, coming out of the bathroom in sleep shorts with a towel around his hair. 

    “Non, right on time.” Lafayette said lovingly, Alex taking the cue and sliding in place behind John, his arm thrown carelessly over John’s waist, his fingers entwining with Lafayette’s. John felt comfortable, surrounded by his two favorite people.


	22. Vlog: Panels, panels, oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion between two friends

    “Ahhhhhh, I am so so stoked!” Zoey said, practically vibrating in her seat. John was clutching a green tea like a lifeline, trying to figure out if he was ready or not for this. “John, thank you thank you THANK YOU for being my backup on this one. I owe you so so much.”

    “N-n-no problem.” He stuttered nervously, eyeing the other cosplayers and artists in the waiting area with them.

    “Hey, are you nervous?” Zoey asked blindly. John wished for Alex’s dry humor, the retort of ‘No, I’m dying to be eviscerated by an audience of my peers. Bring on the pain.’ But instead, he took a deep breath, saying, “A little more than I realized.”

    “Aww, you’re so sweet.” Zoey comforted, “Don’t worry, I have to hype myself up for days to do stuff like this. I wasn’t always so confident.”

    “And how long ago was that?” John asked, Alex’s humor slipping out.

    “Probably two years?” She deducted, “that’s when I started modeling full time anyways. I would go to interviews with my knees shaking and stumbling over my words, the whole nine yards. But I’ve gotten used to it.”

    “How?” John asked, “I mean, yes, we put our private lives online for anyone to see, but that doesn’t mean I need everyone to know everything about me.”

    “Then you just have to draw a line.” Zoey stated plainly. John gave her a questioning look, “Well, like a limit. Like ‘yes, you can know this superficial fact about myself, but you don’t need to know where I went to high school. Yes, you can know the name of my childhood pet, but you don’t need to know what my parents look like.’ Stuff like that.”

    “But how do you choose that?” John asked, “I mean, you’re so…. Open. about everything.”

    Zoey chuckled lightly, “That’s just it,” She stated, “It’s something you choose for yourself. And those you love. I mean, yes, I am very open about myself, and my friends are too. But, my line is drawn at family. And they helped me figure that out. Hell, my mom still records my interviews when they come on tv. But I want them to live their lives the way they want to live them, without having to deal with anything that comes with this ‘WeTube’ nonsense.”

    John could understand what she was saying. Separating her family life from her page was the line that she made. Maybe he needed to choose one too.

    “Well, you ready to be hounded for a hour?” She asked chipperly, the leader of the panel rounding everyone up. John was still nervous as hell, but maybe while working with Zoey, it wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. It's ok, next one is a doozie.


	23. Speedpaint: Party and...... chaos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to pass, and John has a lot to learn.

    “Alex,” John groaned from the foot of the bed, “Pleaaase, I’m hungry.” Alex chuckled, coming out of the bathroom, pulling his hair back.

    “I thought we weren’t rushing to get there.” Alex joked, tying his hair up.

    “No rush to get there,” John noted, “Rush to get food? Yes, very much so.”

    “Didn’t you grab a meal between panels?” Alex asked.

    “Blame Zoey for that one.” John sighed, “She got stopped loads, which meant I got stopped loads. So lunch turned into a coffee break and a really stale muffin.”

    “Aww, poor baby.” Alex teased, “Don’t worry, Oblique’s party likely has food. Or something along those lines.”

    “But there’s people there.” John complained, Alex shaking his head. 

    “We could always call it a night, just grab room service and watch bad cable” Alex reminded, John knowing Alex wasn’t really much of a partier either. Especially at a WeTube event, where everyone was more interested about numbers and followers than having a good time. At least, that’s how it seemed to John. 

    “I promised Zoey.” John sighed, “Besides, Laf said he would meet us there after his cocktail hour thing is over.”

    “I’m not complaining,” Alex reminded, “A party is a party regardless. But if you want to tap out early, I’m totally game.”

    “I’ll hold you to that.” John said, standing up to straighten himself out. Lafayette had picked out his outfit before he left, John still unsure how a pair of skinny jeans with a untucked dress shirt and a jacket was party worthy. But seeing as half of his wardrobe was paint splattered or was too worn to be seen in public, he guessed it would have to do.

    “Ready to go?” Alex asked, offering John his arm. John sighed, hooking his arm around Alex’s. 

    “Let’s get the party started.”

 

    The two made their way to the rooftop patio of their hotel, Oblique studios having rented the space for the weekend. They had gone all out, lighting the outdoor bar and pool with strings of lights, a DJ spinning off to the side of the bar. People were gathered around cocktail tables, talking and mingling, various staff members dressed in relaxed attire wandering around with drinks and cocktail snacks. John surveyed the group, trying to identify people he knew. Alex nudged his shoulder lightly, the two having split apart in the elevator. 

    “Three tables in on the left, I think that’s Zoey?” He pointed out, John looking and seeing the little blonde spitfire. John lead the way, Zoey turning and noticing their approach.

    “Omigosh, I’m glad you made it!” Zoey said excitedly, giving John a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. “Who’s the cutie?”

    “Hi, Alexander Hamilton.” Alex said, extending a hand to Zoey. She took it with a grin.

    “That’s right, you’re the newbie on the scene.” Zoey said kindly, “Where’s Lafayette?”

    “He’ll be coming by later.” Alex dismissed, John a little uncomfortable. He didn’t like that their relationship wasn’t public knowledge, but it had been his choice regardless.

    “You’re actually gaining traction,” another young woman at the table stated, “Though if it’s your content or who you’re dating, who knows.”

    “Cara.” Zoey said curtly, “Stop that. Not everything is numbers and gossip. You should know.” Cara rolled her eyes, picking up her drink.

    “I’m getting another, anyone else?” She asked, everyone either shaking their heads or stating that they were fine. She wove through the crowd, Zoey shaking her head.

    “Sorry about her.” Zoey said with a groan, “The lovely friends that you find at stuff like this.”

    “More like hangers on.” Don noted, the rather stoic man standing back, observing the crowd.

    “Totally understandable,” Alex sighed, “I haven’t been around long but i’ve seen enough of what Lafayette goes through. People tend to cling on to try and increase their numbers and all that crap.”

    “Interesting observation.” Zoey nodded, “But, you will also notice that they tend to fly to the next big thing.” She leaned her head in the direction Cara went, the girl now at another table, talking amongst themselves. “Which, by all means. I’m here to actually have fun, thank you.”

    John had to admit he was just nervous in general at functions like this, parties put on for networking and not much else not really being his territory. But he had to at least try. He saw a waiter making their way with appetizers, grabbing a skewer of fruit and cheeses as they passed.

“So John, anything interesting between our signing and now?” Zoey asked, John just having taken a bite of cheese. He held up a finger, chewing quickly.

“I got to go to an artists panel,” he started, “The panelists had some resources i hadn’t heard of that i’m going to check out. And then basically back to the hotel to get here.”

“I may have starved the poor boy.” Alex joked, having grabbed some sort of rolled appetizer. “Kind of took too much time getting ready.”

“Oh no, and we didn’t grab lunch!” Zoey gasped, “Oh, I’m sorry John! I promise, I’ll take good care of you tomorrow. Plenty of water and food breaks.”

“Not if I’m going to the walkthroughs for the main programming.” John reminded, himself and Laf being presented with their Silver and Gold pluses the next afternoon, “You’ll have a break starting at eleven, I’ll be at rehearsal.”

“Ugh, that is the worst!” Zoey groaned, “Well I will make it happen. I don’t want you fainting on stage or anything.”

John really didn’t feel like admitting that fainting onstage was the least of his worries.

“Oh hey, I see Anna B!” Zoey pointed out, waving her over. Anna B was another New York based WeTuber, her cooking and art videos having paved the way for her to do many different projects in New York for several organizations. She made her way through the crowd, a squeal of “Zoey!” being heard through the crowd as she got closer.

“Omigod, I didn’t know you would be here!” Anna said with a grin, she and Zoey exchanging hugs. 

“Always darling.” Zoey said gleefully, “Anna, I’d like to introduce Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens. And of course you know Don.”

“Nice to see you again big guy.” Anna said playfully, patting Don on the shoulder, “And Alexander. Pleasure to meet you. How’s the Federalist these days?”

“Still rolling.” Alex said plainly, John throwing him a questionable look. “Anna got started at Arlile and came to intern with us for a while two years ago. She came up with our current logo design.”

“I bet John could do better.” Anna gushed, “I’ve seen your work. Very impressive stuff. The galaxy series was so cool, have you considered a revisit?”

“Maybe in the future.” John noted, shocked that someone like Anna B knew his work. 

“Actually, weren’t you working on a gallery showing this fall?” Zoey asked Anna pointedly. “You put a all out for some artists, how’s that going?”

“Pretty ok,” Anna said, “Though John, if you’re interested, we’d love to have you.”

John couldn’t admit how stunned he was. This was going…. quicker than expected. “A gallery showing in New York?”

“For now anyway,” Anna started, “The plan is to make it a traveling gallery, I have a few locations I am scouting here in LA, and from there I’d love to go to Seattle, maybe Portland?”

“How many contributing artists?” John asked, enraptured by the idea.

“So far we have four, I would love to get it up to six people,” Anna started, launching into detail. Zoey grinned to herself, casually chatting with Don as John and Anna went over some ideas. 

“Babe, I’ll be right back.” Alex interjected at one point, John nodding in response as Anna launched into another idea.

The two carried on for a while, occasionally grabbing food as it passed by, continuing their conversation. It rapidly went from the gallery idea to possibly working on a piece for it together, and from there into what it could be and other ideas. John had pulled a pen out of his pocket at one point, the cocktail napkins strewn across the table quickly being turned into sketch ideas.

“Alright, so maybe from this point we could go 3d?” John suggested on one, his pen quickly scratching across the thin napkin, “So if we went reall detailed on the human subject, we could do some sort of layered effect with artificial flowers and fabric to make it seem like it was leaping out of the painting?”

“I love it.” Anna stated, “Though how hard would it be to start it higher up? Maybe about here?” She pointed at about the midpoint of the painting, where the subject was.

“I mean, if we got creative we could layer fabric over the painting?” he started, “Maybe even have some sort of mannequin base?”

“You guys are going crazy deep into this.” Zoey said, tuning back in.

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” Anna sighed, “Alright, John, mind if we talk about this at a later date? Maybe meet up after we get back home?”

“Sounds good to me.” John agreed, stacking up the napkins of ideas they didn’t like, the one he was working on making it’s way into his wallet. 

“Alright, I don’t know about you but i need to get up and move.” Zoey said with a grin, “Don? Mind being my dance partner?”

“I don’t think you’re giving him a choice.” Anna pointed out, Zoey grabbing Don’s arm.

“Hey, consent is sexy!” Zoey noted, Don chuckling at the remark. The two wove their way to the dancefloor, John looking around for Alex.

“Well, off to find my friend.” John said, trying to scope the increasingly large crowd.

“I think I saw him go off that way with Jefferson.” Anna stated, pointing towards the less crowded area. John nodded, thanking her before heading that way himself. John was a little worried, not having seen Alex for a while. But he respected his need to do his own thing at stuff like this.

John wove through the crowd, keeping an eye out for Alex as he went. “I wonder what Jefferson wanted to talk to Alex about?” He thought, knowing the two had met at previous WeTube events. At least, that’s what he expected.

He rounded a corner, finding a series of patio seating on the other side of the rooftop, and his boyfriend, who was currently grappling with Jefferson.

“i said get off!” Alex said, pushing the larger man off of him.

“Hey!” John called, getting both their attention. “What’s going on?”

“Ohhhh~” Jefferson drawled, “Is this your little bitch?” He had a hand on Alex’s wrist, his other supporting himself on a table. 

“Jefferson, you’re drunk as hell, get your slimy hands off of me!” Alex spat, wrenching his wrist away.

“What, am I not good enough to be part of your little gay orgy?” Jefferson slurred, John’s face reddening.

“John, ignore him.” Alex all but ordered, storming away from the guy.

“Once a bitch always a bitch, Hamilton!” Jefferson called, John rapidly turning away and following Alex.

“Alex, are you ok?” He asked, Alex clearly shaken by whatever had gone on.

“Let’s go back to the room.” Alex stated, grabbing John’s hand. John grasped Alex’s hand tightly, the two weaving through the crowd. 

“Wait, can we tell Zoey we’re leaving?” John asked, not wanting to just ditch on his friend. Alex paused, nodding mutely. “I’ll be quick, let’s just find her and get out.” Alex nodded again, John redirecting them through the crowd towards the dancefloor.

It only took him a minute, spotting Don close to the DJ. “Don!” He called, the larger man turning, seeing them and heading towards the crowd. John saw Zoey trailing behind, still dancing to the beat.

“What’s up, Buddy?” Zoey asked playfully, before noticing Alex. “Everything ok?”

“I’m taking Alex back to the room.” John stated, “He’s a little shook up, something to do with Jefferson?” Don clearly clenched at the mention of Jefferson, Zoey’s own eyes darkening.

“Ok, don’t worry.” Zoey said, “If you need anything we can come to you guys?”

“Thanks Zoe.” John said gratefully, Alex nodding. Zoey hugged them both, before letting them head back through the crowd.

As they made their way back to the elevator, John checked his phone, seeing a few messages from Lafayette who was clearly bored senseless at his cocktail hour. He messaged him that they were heading back to the room, not really sure how to explain the situation in text.

“Baby girl?” John asked, Alex a little out of it. Alex snapped back to focus, looking at John, “Lafayette’s going to meet us back at the room. Is that ok?”

“It’s fine.” Alex said, John’s worry increasing. He wasn’t used to seeing his boyfriend so….. non verbose. The elevator came, several people getting out, leaving it empty for them. The door closed and John wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulder, Alex flinching at the gesture. John knew he would have to ask about this later.

They made their way back to the room, John receiving a confirmation from Lafayette saying he was on the way back to the hotel.

“‘M gonna shower.” Alex mumbled, quickly gathering his things and closing himself in the bathroom. John didn’t even have an opportunity to ask if there was anything he could do. He felt so lost.

A few minutes later, Lafayette was back, unlocking the door to the room to see John sitting on the bed.

“I’m back.” Lafayette greeted, coming into the room. “Party not so good?”

“Something happened with Jefferson?” John stated. Lafayette was silent, taking a deep breath.

“What kind of something?” Lafayette asked firmly.

“I don’t know, I just caught the end of it.” John noted, “Jefferson was really drunk and was grabbing at Alex? Called me Alex’s ‘little bitch’ and said something about not being good enough for the gay trio?”

“Such an idiot.” Lafayette scoffed, “He’s pursued us in the past. I don’t see how anything would be different now.”

“But why Alex?” John asked, Lafayette sitting on the bed beside him.

“He and Alex were… friends at one point.” Lafayette offered, “I don’t feel very comfortable offering the details without Alex, but it didn’t work out and he’s been antagonistic towards us ever since.” John nodded, starting to see the different amounts of drama that could be with such things.

“He shut down.” John stated, Lafayette nodding.

“Alex does that with certain things.” Lafayette noted, “It’s how he deals with things like this. It’s either that or blowing up at people.”

“Makes sense.” John said. The two sat in silence, hearing the shower running in the other room. “What do we do when he comes out?”

“Comfort him.” Lafayette suggested, “If he wants to talk, listen. If he doesn’t we just move forward. Maybe being more gentle than usual.”

“I wish I was better at this.” John sighed.

“You’re new to it.” Lafayette reminded, slinging an arm over his shoulder, “As we all are once. You will learn.” John nodded, leaning into Lafayette as they waited for Alex to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	24. Private: Alex POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's view on things

*alex’s POV*

“Hamilton,” Alex heard, turning from John and Anna’s conversation, the two going on and on about their gallery idea. He saw Jefferson, the smug look on his face only emphasised by the drink in his hand.

“Babe, I’ll be right back.” Alex said, ushering Jefferson away from the table.

“Awww, you call him pet names?” Jefferson cooed, “That’s so…. cute.”

“Jefferson, I’m pretty sure the last time we talked i almost punched you in the face.” Alex reminded, steering the man to the opposite side of the rooftop patio, turning a corner so they were out of hearing range of anyone.

“And I’m pretty sure the last time we talked, I reminded you that I wanted in.” Jefferson said gleefully.

“Jefferson, we’re not interested.” Alex said plainly.

“That’s what they all say.” Jefferson drawled, “But then you make some big time video of how there is room in your heart for another, but then you all out ignore me. The one who had ALWAYS been there for you.”

“Thomas, I don’t owe you anything.” Alex said curtly, “Yes, you were a huge help when I was coming out of my relationship with Grace and Allen. But that doesn’t mean four years later you get to pull the ‘I helped you out, let’s fuck card’.” Even saying their names left a sour taste on his tongue, but Jefferson had been there. Even if it had been for all the wrong reasons.

“Alexander, come on.” Jefferson slurred, “We could have been avoiding this whole cat and mouse game so long ago. I mean, look at me. I’m rising up the rankings, I have sponsorship up the ass. What more do you want from me?”

“Someone who isn’t a callus ass who uses their name and resources to search for another fuck?” Alex said crudely.

“Boy do I like it when you talk dirty.” Jefferson purred.

“I don’t want you Jefferson.” Alex said plainly.

“Oh, but you want the twink artist with the freckles?” Thomas spat cruely, “Or how about the queer as hell makeup artist? What’s so great about them, huh?”

“You don’t know anything about them Thomas.” Alex said, “they are everything you’re not. Kind, generous, genuine people who aren’t there for some stupid numbers game. They actually care about people Thomas, they don’t fake it like you do.”

“What about Mark and Roger?” Thomas pointed out, “They were good to you too but you had no problem throwing THEM away.”

“It was mutual!” Alex shouted, “It wasn’t good for any of us!”

“‘It wasn’t good for any of us~’.” Jefferson mocked, “Not from where I was sitting. Seemed like you chickened out on a good thing.”

“Jefferson, stop this.” Alex stated.

“You know, I wondered why you left.” Thomas drawled, “It was all laid out for you. Move to Santa Fe, leave behind all the bad people and memories. But no, you instead stay behind. And why is that Alex?”

“I don’t owe you any explanation for my actions,” Alex spat, “Though I would love one for yours. Why now, Thomas? Why are you digging up old news?”

“That’s just it, Hamilton.” Thomas said, leaning in, “It’s not old news. It’s the same thing all over again. You’ve got something new now, and I’m placing bets on how long it stays that way.” 

“Get away from me-” Alex started, pulling away as Thomas grabbed his wrist. 

“You know, I always wondered why you keep wrecking your own life like this, Alex.” Thomas said cruelly.

“Jefferson, get off of me right now.” Alex said, fear and rage building in a painful concoction to his system.

“You could have it all but you just keep throwing it way.” Thomas grinned, as if these words brought him joy.

“I said get off of me!” Alex said, shoving Thomas.

“Hey!” Alex heard, turning his head to see John, “What’s going on?”

“Oh, is that your little bitch~?” Jefferson drawled sweetly.

Alex ripped his wrist out of Jefferson’s hand, saying, “Jefferson, you’re drunk as hell, get your slimy hands off of me!”

“What, am I not good enough for your gay little orgy?” Thomas asked, clearly enjoying Alex’s distress. 

“John, ignore him.” Alex said far too calmly for what was stewing in his head. He rushed past, needing to get as far away from Jefferson as possible. 

“Once a bitch, always a bitch!” Jefferson called after him.

“Alex, are you ok?” John asked, his voice right on the edge of concern and worry that just hurt to hear.

“Let’s go back to the room.” Alex said plainly, grabbing for John’s hand. He needed to stay in the moment, he needed a lifeline.

The next minutes flew by, John dragging him to go say farewell to Zoey, Alex receiving a hug from her before being brought to the elevators.

“Baby girl?” John asked at the elevators. “Lafayette’s going to meet us at the room, is that ok?” Alex was beyond words, afraid he would say something to ruin everything. 

They made their way back to the room, Alex making some excuse or another before fleeing into the bathroom. He locked the door behind himself, before taking a shuddering breath.

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the paleness of his face, the bags under his eyes almost darker than normal. He hated it. He got himself into the shower, turning the water as hot as he could stand. He stood under the spray, wanting it to wash away the words Jefferson had implanted in his head. Again. The memories brought back to the surface. Again. The thoughts that all had been his fault. Again. 

He knew he had to go back into the room. Sit down and talk over what had gone on. But he wasn’t ready. Not now, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dissapearing off the side of the earth! Life happened, but I am here! I am victorious! And now to write more XD


	25. Vlog: The Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning aftermath.

The next morning, John couldn’t help but rise early. The events from the previous evening had been unsettling, Alex so shaken up over his encounter with Jefferson. Alex had emerged after a long shower, changed into soft clothes and not having spoken much. He had leaned into John, John wrapping his arms around him and letting them sit without words. Time had passed, Lafayette and John switching out to get ready for bed. They had wrapped themselves around Alex as they lay down to sleep, Alex not really indicating if there was anything else he wanted of them.

John grabbed his phone off the charger, seeing several missed calls from the Schuyler sisters as well and Zoey. He questioned, opening his phone and looking at his messages. He didn’t like what he saw. 

He quietly rounded the bed, rousing Lafayette. The frenchmen looked at John wearily, John holding up his phone.

 

Message: Angelica Schuyler

Jefferson blew up on Chitter last night. Please don’t let Alex see. The language is appalling and people are attacking Alex’s page.

 

Lafayette stared blankly at the message, before carefully getting up, trying to not rouse Alex. Lafayette grabbed his own phone, grabbing Alex’s as well, slipping it into the pocket of his sleep shorts. He snuck to the desk where Alex’s laptop was plugged in, grabbing it and Alex’s tablet and stowing them in Lafayette’s suitcase. He motioned for John to follow him into the hallway. John grabbed a room key, both men carefully closing the door.

They stood in silence, both in their sleep clothes, not really sure how to move forward with all of this. John wanted to ask so many questions, but he was unsure what to ask first. 

“I don’t know where to begin.” John admitted, at a loss in all of this. 

“Nor do I, mon petit.” Lafayette admitted solemnly. His head hung low, John unable to read how his partner was feeling. He wrapped an arm around Lafayette’s waist, leaning his head onto Lafayette’s shoulder.

“Do we look?” John asked, “I mean, would that help or hurt us?”

“I wish it were not necessary,” Lafayette sighed, “But if they are slandering Alexander’s character, we need to inform the right parties. If we are swift about it, things can start being taken down today.”

“You’ve dealt with this before?” John asked.

“Not Alexander himself,” Lafayette noted, “I had a few instances of threats and defaming character in the past. Alex helped me sort it all out through the proper channels, but that took weeks.”

“How bad do you think it is?” John asked, his concern growing for Alex growing.

“If it is Jefferson?” Lafayette sighed, “In the past he has been unsavory to several in the community. That’s why Alex and myself have parted ways with him in the past months.”

“How unsavory?” John asked with great concern. 

“We’ve tried to nip it in the bud, so to speak.” Lafayette admitted, “He had one circumstance with Madison that lead to some toxic online presence, and threats from Jefferson’s community. He’s a little….. antagonistic.”

“What all happened, may I ask?” John wondered.

Lafayette was clearly uncomfortable, displeased to see this all again. “Several threats of physical violence to Madison, both in person and online. As well as telling him to kill himself, which is unacceptable. He has been blacklisted from most functions we run in NYC, I am concerned as to why he was allowed here.”

“Was it clearly communicated to the NYC WeTube liaison?” John asked, Lafayette nodding. “Then it might be something in that line of communication.”

“Regardless, I don’t know for certain what to do.” Lafayette admitted. “My issues were so small scale back then, when I was only dealing with a little under ten thousand people following me. But Alex is already at double that, and Jefferson’s following? It’s huge in comparison.”

“What about-” John started, before hearing the ring of a rotary dial phone. He looked to Lafayette’s pocket, Lafayette scrambling to pull the offending device out. Alex’s phone screen was alight, and the contact for ‘Washington’ spread across the screen.

“Fuck.” Lafayette muttered, answering. “Good morning, Lafayette here.” He paused, before continuing, “Yes Mr. Washington. Alexander is still sleeping and is currently unaware.” He paused, his arm gradually tightened around John’s shoulder, his arm slipping there out of habit, as he listed to Alexander’s boss. “Yes Sir, I understand that. We haven’t started cataloging any of the attacks yet. Quite frankly several of our friends contacted us urging us to not look at them until we absolutely had to.”

There was a longer pause, Lafayette’s free hand beginning to twist a strand of John’s hair back and forth between his fingers. John ran his hand soothingly up and down Lafayette’s back. “Yes sir, I understand what this means for the Federalist. But please understand that Alexander is my top priority here. Yes sorting this in a timely manner will make everything easier down the line, but if it is to cause undue harm to my partner I cannot allow it, nor should you ask it-” He was cut off, the voice on the line being audible even to John. Lafayette listened intently, the tension in his form lessening. “Thank you sir. It would be appreciated. I will have Alexander contact you when he is able.” He ended the call, a deep sigh in its wake.

“What was all that about?” John asked, Lafayette pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Apparently they’ve gone after Alex’s Federalist account as well as his personal account.” Lafayette groaned, “Washington offered the service of their PR and internet reps to sort it out, but he wants to hear from Alex to see if there is anything else he can do.” John started to ask, but his own phone went off in his pocket. He pulled out the device, seeing Zoey’s contact and picking up.

“John, OMGoodness, are you guys ok?” Zoey asked rapidly.

“Not sure yet.” John admitted, Lafayette giving him a questioning look, John whispering ‘Zoey’ to him before continuing. “Thanks for the warning about Jefferson. A few of our friends did the same.”

“I just wish I could have done more.” Zoey admitted. “If Don or I had seen him around we would have tried to get security on him or something.”

“We didn’t know much about it,” John offered, “there wasn’t much we could do.”

“Understood, but I wish I could have helped.” Zoey stated again, “regardless, I have eye out for Jefferson. He shouldn’t even be here, if I’m being honest.”

“Sorry to drag you into all of this.” John said, Lafayette tapping his shoulder. He looked up, Laf indicating he was going back into the room. John nodded, continuing with Zoey. 

“No need for sorries, I just want you and your friends to be ok.” Zoey said plainly. John’s heart clenched, the ‘friends’ comment. He hadn’t even admitted it to Zoey. And he wanted to, right now especially. But they needed to talk it over. Desperately. “Do you want to skip out on your morning stuff? Sit in with the boys, see what could be done?”

“We have a friend working on getting posts taken down, and after that, I’m not sure what’s to be done.” John admitted. He heard talking behind the door, Lafayette and Alex hopefully talking about the turn of events from the last night. “But are you sure you don’t need me?”

“John, you guys being ok is more important that a panel.” Zoey said plainly, “If anything I can run up and check on you guys after? By then we can figure out where to go from there.”

“I’ll check with Lafayette, since he and I have that awards thing this afternoon.” John determined, Zoey humming in agreement over the phone. 

“Alright, I’ll check in with you after my panel.” Zoey determined. “If you need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to contact me. If anything I can send Don up. I have yet to find someone stand in his way.”

“Thanks Zoey.” John said, saying his goodbyes and hanging up the call. He sighed, assured on that account at least. He turned to the hotel room door, knocking gently. “Can someone let me in?” He called gently, a moment of silence followed by a quiet shuffling and the door opening to a disheveled Alex, his hair falling out of the loose bun it had been in over night. His eyes were puffy, as if he had been crying again.

“Morning.” Alex mumbled, John stepping into the room.

“Morning, baby girl.” John said gently. He opened his arms, offering Alex a hug. Alex paused, before letting himself give in, John wrapping him in his arms. Lafayette sat on the bed, Alex’s phone in one hand, his other twisting a length of his tightly curled hair around and around his finger.

“Not the best wake up call in the world, I will admit.” Alex mumbled, his tone bitter. 

“Jefferson is a shit.” Lafayette said from his station on the bed, “A power drunk, self promoting, soul stealing shit.”

“Say it louder for the people in the back.” Alex sighed. “And add a few more explicatives.”

“Oh I will.” Lafayette huffed, “Jefferson should be glad I was not around when he pulled this shit. No one goes after my boys and gets away with it.”

“Are you looking at the posts?” John asked, concerned for the effect it would take on his partners. 

“Had to get the timestamp for the first post for Washington’s team.” Alex mumbled, “And sadly, the personal messages.”

“People disgust me.” Lafayette said angrily, “Do that not understand what effect words have?”

“They’re more honest online than they ever would be in real life.’ John noted, running a hand carefully through Alex’s hair. 

“Accusatory fucks!” Lafayette spat, dropping the phone onto the bed. “and i quote ‘Why would you lead Jefferson on like that? Are you even worth his time?’ He’s the unworthy one.”

“He’s toxic.” Alex croaked, burrowing into John’s neck. John wrapped himself more firmly around Alex.

“I’m so sorry Alex.” John started. “If I hadn’t gotten so distracted, I could have gotten us out of there sooner.”

“Non, mon petite.” Lafayette said firmly, “We are not to blame ourselves for the actions of another. Regardless of what happened last night, it is not our faults. No matter how some asshole spins it.”

“A bunch of people sited my polyamory video and were using it as proof that I was leading him on.” Alex stated, John taking notice of the mentioned video. 

“Regardless, I ask that we avoid social media until they start the post removal.” Lafayette pleaded, “There’s no use in replying to the hatred, and reading such things will only hurt us in the end.”

Alex nodded, his head still burrowed in John’s neck. He was silent a moment, before asking “Should I just go home?I don’t want to start anything.”

“No.” both Lafayette and John stated, Alex looking up, almost startled.

“But it’s a big weekend for you both!” Alex pointed out, “I was just here for the ride, and look how that turned out.”

“Alex, you did not ask to be attacked online.” John stated firmly. “And you did nothing wrong. You went to one party and Jefferson decided to start shit.”

“Mon chou, if you want to go, we understand.” Lafayette continued, “And we are there to support you.” John nodded in agreement, Alex looking at them both, a little in awe. 

“But it’s your big weekend!” Alex stated again.

“A plaque is a plaque,” John said plainly. “There are more important things in life. By a long shot.”

“Agreed.” Lafayette affirmed. He joined John and Alex, wrapping an arm around both of them.

Alex contemplated protesting again, knowing his chances of a victory in the circumstances were minimal at best. “What do we do now?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t know about you both, but I think I‘m pulling a media break.” Lafayette determined. 

“I’ll agree to that.” John admitted, Alex nodding. 

The three of them decided to log out of their accounts on their phones, Alex going to the point of turning off all his social media and data. They ordered room service while Alex called back Washington, taking a step into the hall after changing out of his sleep clothes.

By the time John and Lafayette had sorted themselves out, Alex was back, quite a bit calmer than when he left. “He was understanding about the whole thing.” Alex admitted, a sigh of relief soon following. “He said he would help any way he could.”

John was glad Alex’s boss was so understanding and helpful. But if he was being honest, John hated this. Sitting around, waiting for things to change on their own. With no defense. He wanted sorely to help. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait all! I'm still not 100%, so this was a bit of a wait, but I am pleased with how the pieces fell into place. Yes, the end of part 1 is coming, so be on the lookout soon. Additionally, I DO intend to do a part 2 and possibly a subsequent one shot for this piece, but I have several other pieces in the works where I shall be focusing my attention.   
> Thanks for sticking with this, and for all the feedback that keeps me going. Comments on this piece have really helped keep me going, and i thank all who have left them.


	26. Vlog: Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring things out and honest conversation

    “Are you sure about this, Mon Chou?” Lafayette asked Alex, John coming out of the bathroom, trying to tie his tie. 

    “I’ll be fine, seriously.” Alex reiterated for at least the millionth time that afternoon. “I know that it’s important for you guys to get the recognition you deserve for all of this.”

    “But what about you?” John asked, Lafayette turning to see his struggle. Lafayette wordlessly came to his aid, taking the strip of fabric in his hands, making quick work of the knot.

    “I have a book.” Alex said plainly, holding up his copy of The Chamber of Secrets. John refrained from rolling his eyes.

    “I know that you have the ability to keep yourself busy Alexander,” Lafayette said firmly, “But it’s been a long day, and so much has gone on. I wouldn’t mind not going to the awards so that-”

    “I already said I want you guys to go get the recognition.” Alex interrupted. “WHICH will validate all the work you’ve put into your page this year. And I refuse to get in between you and that recognition. Yes, I wish I was going to support you but I don’t want to cause another scene. Besides, Herc said we could do a video call if I got bored and watch Daria.” Now it was Lafayette’s turn to refrain from rolling his eyes.

    “It’s only three hours.” John pointed out, Lafayette finishing the double windsor knot, smoothing John’s tie before actually looking at his partner. “Besides, we’ll go, shake a few hands, get hype from the crowd, and then come back here and have energy to spend with Alex. Wins all around.”

    “I still wish this didn’t mean leaving Alex alone.” Lafayette sighed. John could only guess what he was feeling. John turned, grabbing his jacket and seeing his phone with a few missed texts. He checked them, seeing some supportive texts from the Schyulers, a selfie from Herc telling him to knock out the crowd, and several from Zoey, going through her afternoon break. Well, that gave him an idea.

    “Hey Laf, what about Zoey?” John asked, Lafayette looking to him in confusion. “She and Don are done until her networking party tonight. What if she and Don came and hung out with Alex? Then he’s not alone, and we know what Zoey and Don are up to.” Lafayette pondered the suggestion for a second, straightening out his own tie, when Alex piped in.

    “I wouldn’t mind hanging with Zoey.” Alex interjected. “She knows a little about the situation anyway, and seeing as she and John aren’t friends, she can’t be all that bad.”

    “Are you sure Alex?” Lafayette asked, knowing Alex didn’t warm up to people easily. 

    “It solves several problems at once,” Alex pointed out, “And hey, I like Don. I think. I’ve heard about two words out of him this whole weekend and I think one of them was ‘ouch’ from Zoey elbowing him in the kidney.”

    Lafayette stood in stock silence, before nodding. “Alright, John, if you want to arrange that with Alex, I’ll finish getting ready.” John nodded, Lafayette taking his leave to go finish getting ready.

    “I think he’s taking this hardest.” Alex said quietly, John giving him a questioning look. “I mean, I can accept this stuff. Pretty easily, honestly. People can and will hate me for whatever reason is popular at the moment. But this one hit a little closer this time around, I guess.”

    “Jefferson questioning yours and Lafayette’s intentions?” John asked, Alex nodding.

    “He’s honest with most everyone, but with this particular circumstance, it’s harder to explain.” Alex pointed out. “I mean, we love and respect you, and your reasons for not going public. Hell, it’s probably been the easiest relationship to cultivate in that manner. But, it’s almost like keeping a secret?”

    “Zoey and I talked about drawing a line yesterday.” John said, Alex looking up surprise. “Like ‘hey, you can know this about my life, but not this’.”

    “Exactly.” Alex reiterated, “And we never set where we stand on that. Like are we ever going to talk about it? Will we ever let our friends and family know? What about our followers?”

    John thought about it for a moment, trying to think of words to sum up what he was thinking. And he had been thinking about this. Before all of the Jefferson sponsored nonsense, he had been thinking about this.

    “What’s holding me back is my family.” John said simply. “Yes, my sister is supportive, and I bet she would be of our relationship. But my father? He doesn’t even know that I’m gay.”

    Alex was quiet for a moment, asking, “Have you ever thought about coming out?” John nodded, Alex then asking, “So what’s holding you back from that?”

    “Henry’s…….. A conservative judge.” John sighed, seeing Alex’s shocked expression. “It’s always held me back. From coming out, from pursuing art, from just….. Anything. Anything that might cause him to suspect.”

    “How do you think he’ll take it?” Alex asked.

    “I genuinely don’t know.” John sighed. “I have no problem being honest with my following about it, or on social media even. I mean, you guys have made me the happiest I’ve been in a long time. But…… I don’t want him to find out that way.”

    “Is there anything Lafayette and I could do for you?” Alex asked, taking John’s hand. John looked Alex in the eye, seeing the clear look of concern on his face.

    “Be patient, I guess?” John offered. Alex nodded.

    “I wouldn’t want to pressure you into doing anything you wouldn’t want to do.” Alex reminded him. “So whenever you’re ready, we’re here for you.” John nodded, grateful for his relationship with the boys in that moment.

    They heard a knock at the door, John letting go of Alex’s hand to go check who it was.He opened the door, revealing Zoey, Don standing behind her, shaking his head.

    “John! Darling!” Zoey squealed, launching herself at him, wrapping him in a hug. John stumbled backwards, catching his balance in a moment, He heard Alex chuckling, turning his head to see him muffling his laughter with his hands.

    “Hello to you, Zoey.” John groaned, Zoey letting go and scurrying around him.

    “And Alex! Sweetie!” She cooed, wrapping her arms around him where he sat in the desk chair. “Don’t you worry about a damn thing, we’re going to bitch about online assholes and watch cartoons and order ice cream and cocktails. It’s going to be like a sleepover but faster and without sleeping!”

    “Is she always this energetic?” Alex asked John, John chuckling to himself and nodding. Alex rolled his eyes, but allowing the hugging to continue. John turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening, Lafayette poking his head out of the bathroom.

    “It appears our guests have arrived?” Lafayette suggested, Don standing almost ominously in the corner of the room. 

    “Yessiree!” Zoey said excitedly, letting go of Alex and hurrying over to Lafayette, about to offer the same treatment, before thinking better of it. John saw the vest and shirt lafayette had chosen, the subtle lilac shirt almost grey with a dark purple vest, paired with black pants. But he had done something with his eyes, some sort of illuminating eyeliner and something on his cheekbones that made him appear almost mythical. Zoey was very careful, wrapping an arm around Lafayette’s shoulder rather than a full hug. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of your Alex. In exchange, please safely return with John in an orderly manner. We’ll see about getting cocktails to celebrate your awards after!”

    “That’s very generous of you, Zoey.” Lafayette said kindly, “We will gladly share drinks with you both after our awards.”

    “Which, if I’m not mistaken, your rehearsal is already underway.” Alex pointer out, Lafayette glaring at him, before checking his watch and seeing that Alex was indeed correct.

    “We’ll be back by eight.” John said for them both, hooking an arm through Lafayette’s. 

    “Have fun.” Alex said with a smile.

    “Be safe!” Zoey piped in, taking a seat on the bed, “And don’t worry about Alex here! We’ll make sure he’s fed and everything.” Lafayette and John chuckled at that, Alex rolling his eyes. The two slipped out of the hotel room, heading for a cart to get them to the convention center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter hype!


	27. Private: Working on the now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affirmation, confirmation of facts, and friendship at its finest.

John was running on a high. He had received his plus, the silver plaque proving his growing success. And he had to admit, he was proud. But he was even happier for Lafayette. He watched his partner cross the stage, shaking hands with the presenter to receive his gold plaque. And what was even better was the resounding applause for him. So John was beyond pleased.

    “Alright, I will have to admit, Mon Chou was correct.” Lafayette hummed happily, carrying the bag with his and John’s pluses in one hand, holding John’s in the other. 

    “The recognition is kind of nice?” John pointed out, Lafayette nodding.

    “These years of hard work finally paying off, I guess.” Lafayette sighed.

    “I’m glad we were able to go.” John pointed out. “And I’m even happier to head back to the room and see if Zoey actually went through painting Alex’s nails.” The cosplayer had been actively texting John, having gotten Alex and Don into a conversation about political awareness that ‘seems to be going on 5ever’, among other things. At some point she had talked Alex into letting her paint his nails. John kind of hoped she had gone through with it.

    “She’s an energetic one, that’s for sure.” Lafayette chuckled, “I’m glad she’s been around. She’s very helpful.” John nodded, the two reaching the hotel room. John felt around in his jacket pocket, finding the key and letting them in.

    “So then this guy is getting on my case about how I’m ‘not respecting my body by wearing such skimpy cosplays’, and I just went off on him, because it’s not my fault if I am going for a character designed by men for men to get off on! All i thought was I would look confident as fuck as this warrior chick, but all they’re thinking about is their dicks” Zoey listed, John and Lafayette perking up at the conversation.

    “Hello?” John called into the room, The three in the room looking up.

    “And on that note!” Alex said, Zoey breaking into giggles, Alex hopped up from his spot on the floor, John and Lafayette making their way into the room, before Alex stopped them both, wrapping his arms around both of them.

    “Missed you guys.” Alex said simply, sounding worn out.

    “She tired you out?” John asked, Alex nodding enthusiastically. 

    “I don’t tire people out!” Zoey said plainly, “I’m just harder to keep up with than the average person!”

    “Which is how you tire people out, sweets.” Don said bluntly, Zoey giggling again, leaning into the larger man.

    “How was the ceremony?” Alex asked, letting the boys go.

    “Very nice.” John said happily, “Still wish you could have gone with us.”

    “Next time, for sure.” Alex insisted. “Hell, for all we know you’ll hit five hundred thousand pluses next year.”

    “I doubt that.” John said, “But it’s a nice thought.” 

    “How was getting your nails done, Mon Chou?” Lafayette asked, Alex rolling his eyes. He held up his hand, the vibrant purple nails really something to behold.

    “I didn’t give any input on this.” Alex pointed out, holding up the other hand to show the sea green that almost matched the color of John’s tie. John threw a questioning look back at Zoey.

    “Hey, you act like I haven’t hung out with you for hours these last months.” Zoey said with a grin. “Hanging out with Alex kind of affirmed it.”

    “Affirmed what, may I ask?” Lafayette asked smoothly.

    “That ya’ll are an item.” Zoey grinned, “And I fully support the happy triad. Even if that means it not being public and whatever. But you can’t stop me making your nails matchy matchy your boyfriend’s.”

    John was quiet for a second. “So Zoey knows.” He thought, taking a second to process. That made a total of about six people at this point, all of which were close friends to the three of them. But how long until it slipped out? Before it got to more people?

    “Thanks for being respectful of our privacy.” Lafayette said, wrapping an arm around John. “And we appreciate your assistance with all that has happened today.”

    “No problem at all!” Zoey said with a grin. “So, want to go out for drinks to celebrate? I don’t have to be anywhere for another hour at least, and the bar here is pretty discreet?”

    “I wouldn’t mind.” Lafayette said, looking to Alex and John.

    “Don owes me a drink at this point.” Alex pointed out, “What about you, John?”

    John considered the options. Spend time alone with his boys, or take a trip out for drinks with some of the nicest people he knew. And really, he needed that now. 

    “Sure, let’s go out for drinks.” The affirmation sent a cheer through the room, and everyone prepared to depart for the hotel bar.

    John watched as the room burst into activity. He took a moment, considering things. He was happy with Alex and Lafayette. It wasn’t easy like everyone assumed relationships were, but it was worth it. It was worth the effort they put in. They were worth that. And he wanted the world to know that. But maybe not tonight. Tonight, he wanted to drink, and be with some of the best people he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the ride! I want to thank my laflams chat buddies for helping me spur on with this story even as it started to wear on me.  
> Yes, I haven't made the collection YET but I do intend to return to this verse. I have plenty more stories to tell, plots to unfold, and Tjeffs to beat u- I mean what?


End file.
